


Survey Of Love

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, One Night Stands, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: When Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts for her final year of Hogwarts after the war, a marriage law is written into law that requires every available witch and wizard of breeding age, to marry and produce at least one child within a year of marriage. Violators are sent to Azkaban for non compliance, and Hogwarts has no choice but to comply with this law.But what Hermione could not have foreseen is exactly who the sorting hat would choose for her: none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. Can she live up to the demands of her new marriage being wed to one of the wealthiest wizards in the wizarding world, or will Azkaban be her new destined home? Well, read and find out, folks!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione

The steam from the red Hogwarts Express hit me with a full blast of air, nearly knocking me over as I waited for the train like so many other witches and wizards for their seventh year. Well, if one wanted to really get technical, it was for our eighth year. Oh well, it didn't really matter, because I was here to finish out my education with Hogwarts, and that was what I planned to do all along, even before the war began.

  
I decided to dress comfortably in a long sleeved shirt and a long skirt. People stared at me as I boarded the train, but I didn't care, I was tired of wearing the same witch's robes like all of them.

"Mione'?!" Ginny called. She looked me over and nearly knocked me over with her hug. "Girl, you look great! Is Luna or Neville with you?"

I shook my head. "No. But you look great, Gin. How are things with you and Harry?"

A frown flashed across her face. "Harry and I, well...we're um, taking a break from each other for a bit. He has his auror training, and didn't think it necessary that he complete his education."

I understood. I tried to emphasize the importance of education so many times to both boys, but it was like it went in through one ear and not the other. Ron was not coming back to school as well, because he decided to pursue caring for dragons with his older brother Charlie.

"Well, we have each other, don't we? Come on, let's go find a good seat," I said encouragingly.

We found an empty cabin near the Slytherin compartments, and when the trolley witch came by with her usual junk food, we bought a whole bunch of stuff. We talked about incidental stuff for a bit before we dove into quiet pursuits. I took out a potions magazine, and Ginny played with her smartphone.

I chuckled as I read an article Professor Snape wrote about the mishaps of making Felix Felicis.

"What's so funny?"  
"Snape. Gods, he's funny in his own way," I chuckled. " 'The inability to follow mere instructions can lead to losing an eyebrow or a ball if one is not absolutely vigilant in preparations beforehand..' " I read aloud.

Ginny laughed. "Oh my gods, he did not write that!"

"I swear that he did."  
"You like him, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, sure," I blushed. "He's brave, and honorable, and powerful. What's not to like?"

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "You don't think he's not...well, weird looking? At least Lockhart was cute in second year."

I shrugged my shoulders. "No, I don't think he's ugly. But I'm not romantically interested in him, because he's never given me any indication he likes me enough to try and pursue him."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"What are you playing?" I asked out of curiosity. I didn't really care, but it was more polite to ask than to not care.

"Candy Crush."  
"Oh. Cool."  
"Thanks."

I left her to her game and read more about the latest potions ingredients. When it came time to put on our school robes over our outfits we did.

It was dark by the time the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, and it had that same eerie effect that it had the first year I arrived at school. I got into one of the thestral drawn carriages, and of course, now I could see the skeletal winged horses, because of the war. Ginny joined me, and she was frowning because she had to put her phone away.

The castle loomed in the distance, and I was so happy to see the place again. Sure, I was taking some courses at Luteins University, but this was Hogwarts, my second home for much of my youth, and it truly felt like I was coming home at last.

We all headed inside the grounds, and let what few first years there were, know where to go. All of us 'bigger kids,' went into the Great Hall right away so that Professor McGonagall could address the first years about the rules and school Houses. Ginny and I made a b-line to the Gryffindor table.

The hundred first years that were coming to Hogwarts for the first time, all had that wide eyed look of wonder on their faces that I had upon seeing Hogwarts for the first time. Each student was sorted into each House. They filled out the tables rather quickly. I saw all of my older teachers, save Remus Lupin, of course. Snape was in his usual spot, and he saluted me with his cup.

I saluted him back. He had no emotion on his face, but I could see a hint of a smirk curl his lips faintly before McGonagall took the stage.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone," McGonagall greeted in her kind, but no nonsense voice. "For those of you who are here for the first time this year, we all welcome you. Mr. Filch, the caretaker would like to remind you that all Weasley Joke Products are banned from campus, and to not be out of your common rooms after hours. You will read your rule book for further rules, and abide by them. But I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is banned, as it is a dangerous place. Now, for the older students who are returning to us: a Ministry of Magic official will arrive tomorrow to explain the new marriage law that has recently been passed by the wizengamot. Now, with all of that being said, enjoy your feast."

She clapped her hands, and the food magically appeared before us on all of the tables. Marriage law! What the heck was this all about? I had heard about murmurs of some kind of marriage draft in The Daily Prophet, but they were keeping it very hush hush from the wizarding press, obviously. 

One was for certain, though, all of us were about to find out, and I had a very bad feeling that none of us were going to like the news when we heard it...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione

During lunch the next day, the Ministry official arrived, and of course, it was Percy Weasley. Ginny and I groaned about this, because he predictably explained in his prissy manner what was happening:

"It is the concerted decision of the Ministry of Magic that because of the losses of this last war, we must repopulate the magical population. Because of this systemic problem, the wizengamot has passed the marriage law. Any witch and wizard of breeding age, are required to participate. Now, because all of you are seventeen and over, you are to be effected by this law. A survey will be given to you to fill out. There are no right or wrong answers, but it gives the goblet of fire a more clear idea of what will appeal to you the most. Questions?"

I rose my hand before everyone else, and Percy pointed to me. "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"What is the consequences of not complying with this law?" I asked, addressing the hippogriff in the room. 

Percy answered. "The consequences of non compliance is an undetermined sentence in Azkaban. At the same time, the Ministry does not care how often you breed with your new partner, but you must produce one child within one year of your marriage. Consummation must take place the night of the marriage."

"What about gays?" Dean Thomas asked. "Lesbians? Neither of this group likes straight sex, man. What about them? That seems really discriminatory of the Ministry to not think of these people."

A murmur of agreement met Dean's words since there were some of them that were part of the LGBT culture. I almost asked that same question, but it was nice for someone else to take the lead for once. 

Percy called for quiet. "I personally share your sentiments about this, Mr. Thomas. But no, I would imagine that the wizengamot did not factor this into their decision making when writing this into law. Please take a look at the survey in front of you, and answer the multiple choice questions to the best of your ability. I will return within three weeks to pick up the completed surveys and place them into the goblet of fire to determine your partner." 

The papers magically floated over to each of us, and I flipped through each page. All of them were questions about preferences, personality requirements and the like. Ginny scowled as she read the questions. 

"Are you serious?!" Ginny practically shrieked. "I don't think it's any of the Ministry's business what I like to do in the bedroom!"

"I agree. But it's not like we have a choice," I pointed out. I rose. "I'm going to go complete this in the common room."

I went to Gryffindor tower, and gave the password to the fat lady portrait. I set up on my bed, and began to honestly answering some of these intrusive questions. 

I was part way through it when the school bell rang for dinner. The mood was pretty mutinous, because none of the students in my year wanted to take part in this marriage law/forced draft. I ate my fill of the feast, and retired to the common room. 

I decided to complete the survey, and it took me most of the night when everyone else went to bed for the night. But even though a lot of the questions were intrusive, it also forced me to examine just what I wanted in a wizard, and love in general. The realization that I preferred an older man was not surprising to me. 

But what surprised me was just how much I valued an older man's experience, and that I could never truly love a stupid man. I had no time for their nonsense, and immaturity was a huge turn off to me. I completed the survey, and added my reasons for answering the way I did where the form allowed. Apparently, the Ministry was genuinely curious about how people would answer these questions. I let out a deep breath of relief that I had completed the survey early, and let sheer exhaustion carry me into a deep sleep that left me dead to the world until the morning. 

I turned in my survey to Professor McGonagall after Transfiguration class, and she looked through some of it. "These are very thorough answers, Miss. Granger," She finally said, closing it, and putting it with her teacher's papers. "Not that this surprises me. But what does is your lack of defiance in this."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Marriage is better than Azkaban. I just hope that whoever they choose he won't be too terrible towards me. Why would you think I would rebel against this?"

McGonagall shrugged. "Because it is something I personally find detestable. I would rebel against this if I were your age."

I smiled. "I'll be careful."  
"Good. I will make sure Mr. Weasley gets this," McGonagall said. 

I left, and went to the rest of my classes. I began to get very curious as to what wizard was forced to marry me based on my survey answers. I pitied this mystery man, because he would have had to complete the survey as well. 

But I would not have to ruminate on all of this for very long, because by the end of the month, the goblet of fire was unveiled by the Ministry officials, and our fate was sealed for better or worse. Little did I know just how much of a strange choice the goblet of fire would choose for me. If I did, I might have rebelled, and languish in Azkaban for years, slowly going mad from the dementors traumatizing me for years on end...


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius

The survey presented itself at his house at half past noon almost immediately after the Ministry of Magic passed the marriage law. The only thing he did not count on was that he would have to take part in this stupid farce. 

The survey had many intrusive questions about bedroom activities, and he nearly burned the survey in his anger. Draco came through the main foyer fireplace and slammed his survey in front of him.

"This is utter bullshit!" Draco shouted. "How can you allow this, dad?! You're the Governor of Hogwarts, you can refuse to participate in this."

Lucius sighed in exasperation. "I actually am powerless against this, son. I have to fill out one of these surveys as well for the goblet of fire."

Draco was stunned. "But you have already been married, and had me. How the hell are you still eligible?"

Lucius laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not ancient yet, Draco. And I haven't exactly been living as a monk after Voldemort killed your mother. I can still have a new child if I wish."

Draco calmed down somewhat. "Yeah, well, I hate having my wife chosen for me. I would have gone with Parkinson if the despot didn't kill her first."

Lucius remembered the occasion well. Voldemort had placed the girl in the forefront of the last Revel, and had raped her violently before cursing her over and over again as she screamed. The screams echoed through the mansion, and they only ceased when she drew her last breath. He could do nothing but bear witness to all of this, or risk being cursed and tortured as well. 

"Yes, well, we have no choice," Lucius quipped. "Unless you would like to slowly go mad from the dementors?"

Draco shivered. "Yeah, no. So, what are you going to do, dad?"

"Fill out the survey and send it off to the Ministry," He answered. "One time in Azkaban was enough. I do believe that a second stay there will kill me. Even if my wife is a complete hag, I will only have to see her on her fertile days. I advise you to do the same, boy. You don't want to go to Azkaban, Draco. I still have nightmares from it on occasion."

Draco looked resigned. "Alright, I'll go back to school, then. But you're really okay with this?"

Lucius shook his head. "Of course I'm not. It's a damn farce, but I'm not going back to Azkaban simply to get out of an arranged marriage. Now, go. I will see you during the Easter holiday."

Draco did not hug him. He knew better than to do that. Lucius had often taught his son that affection was best spent on your witch, rather than your children. Lucius went back to his survey and filled it out completely, concentrating on each answer carefully.

Do you value intelligence over  
A) looks  
B) money  
C) maturity?

How experienced do you wish your partner to be sexually?  
A) A virgin  
B) Fairly experienced  
C) Been around the block lots of times.

These were just some of the questions. Other questions centered on aesthetics, while others focused on how you wanted your partner to be. Some were intrusive, but most of the questions greatly amused him, and he was able to answer those more easily, simply because they were so absurd. It was late by the time he was done. 

When the owl flew off with his sealed parchments, he felt like he had sealed his fate. He was getting married again, that much was certain. The only question that remained was who this witch was going to be. Was she going to be a good match for him? Would her blood status match his? 

He knew that all of these questions would be answered in due course, but what he didn't count on was just who was picked for him as his bride, and nor did Draco for that matter; and it would cause some strife when it did. He just prayed that this would all work out in the end, and that his fears of acquiring an ugly bride were not based in reality. But who can predict the future, really? Certainly, not him, that much was for certain...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione

The goblet of fire was unveiled, with as much unnecessary drama as in fourth year. The entire student body of my year, was gathered in the Great Hall to await what fate was going to deal them. Professor McGonagall called for quiet, and the rowdiness soon died down as the goblet began to shoot out its pretty, multi colored flames.

"Now, the goblet will present the name of each witch's destined husband in order of their name being called," McGonagall explained. She unrolled the list. "Ginervra Weasley."

The goblet of fire spouted out, and the name floated into her hand on a piece of parchment. "Hell no! I would rather rot in Azkaban!" Ginny screeched. "I'm soo not marrying the ferret!"

Draco Malfoy giggled. "Looks like you're with me, Weaslette. Oh, sorry, my manners: _darling_."

She slapped Draco, hard, and the Ministry officials had to drag her off of her new fiance.

"Parvarti Patil."  
The name was Blaise Zambini. She gave a whoop of joy, and nearly knocked poor Blaise down with her kisses.

"Parma Patil."  
The name was Lee Jordan. She shrugged her shoulders in resignation, because everyone knew that she was a lesbian. She quietly went to sit by him. Luna was paired up with Harry Potter. Professor Snape was paired with some pureblood socialite no one cared about. Half of the names were called out by the time my name was called:

"Hermione Granger."

I got up on wooden legs. _Well, here it is, you're finally going to find out what the stupid goblet chose for you. So, get up there and make the most of it!_ I managed to reach the stage, and the goblet of fire spat out a name for me. It floated to my hand, and at first, I wasn't sure if I had read it correctly. There were only two words written on it: Lucius Malfoy.

I searched the crowd. Lucius, of course, was not present in the Great Hall. I couldn't breathe or think. Why? Why would the goblet of fire pair me with one of the biggest bigots imaginable? I'm going to be married to a...Malfoy! It was all too much.

Ginny had calmed down somewhat, but she looked worse for wear. She sat beside me, and she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hello! Earth to Hermione!" She yelled. "I asked you who you got."

I wordlessly passed the parchment to her, and she looked astonished. "Wow...oh wow, Mione.' I have no words for how much this sucks."

I began to cry. "It more than 'sucks,' Ginny! He's...he is worse than Draco, far worse. Why oh why, would the goblet pair me with him as his damn wife?!"

Ginny snorted. "At least Malfoy senior is a gentleman. His son is an asshole. But hey, at least we'll like be related. Now, isn't that cool?"

I know that she said it to cheer me up, but it was still weird. Me, a muggleborn witch was about to marry one of the wealthiest pure blood wizards in our world. At least Ginny had the necessary blood status.

"Yeah, it's cool, Gin. Really," I said without any real feeling. I was still reeling from all of this. The one pervading question in my mind was: why? If anything, I matched Severus Snape more in intellectual pursuits and temperament. But no, I had to be paired with the handsome peacock.

I went back to the common room, and got ready for bed. I had no idea when I would meet my intended. The last time I was in the same room with him, his insane sister in law was carving 'Mudblood,' into my right forearm, and he also stood by while his fellow deatheaters raped and beat me every which way. I was no virgin by any means before my capture, but the few boyfriends I had after the war, tried kink on me, and I screamed for them to stop, it was just too traumatic.

I honestly hoped that Lucius's bedroom tastes weren't eccentric. Vanilla sex was all I could handle, honestly. Anything else triggered me in unpleasant ways, and my past trauma never manifested itself in any other way. Even the nightmares went away with daily occlumency, until I no longer had to use it to keep myself sane.

I went to bed that night on the last night of my freedom, hoping beyond hope that Lucius would be a good husband. Gods only knew that I needed that, considering my past. But one never knows the future, only idiotic seers believe that sort of nonsense, honestly. One thing was for sure, nothing about my coming marriage would ever be boring or conventional, and I had to prepare myself for that in the days and weeks to come, or else...  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Lucius

The news that his chosen bride was none other than the Granger girl, who was best friends with Harry Potter, did not please the handsome blonde wizard in the slightest. For one, her blood status was questionable. She was a muggleborn witch, brilliant, true, powerful, also true, but worthy to become a Malfoy? No, far from it. A mistress, maybe, but never his wife. Oh yes, and he was expected to be able to have a child with her. The marriage law was very specific on that point. Could he even get it up for her? He sincerely doubted it.

Draco brought Ginny Weasley with him to the Manor. Hm, at least the witch was a pure blood, he thought, as he spoke barely ten sentences to the ginger. Ginny brought the Granger girl with her, and he had been rather amazed that the girl knew how to dress.

She had also filled out, and her bird's nest she called hair had smoothed out to soft waves that framed her face in a lovely, flattering way. While Draco's fiancee chose to dress in muggle jeans and a purple sweater, his own fiancee chose a classy black cocktail dress with peach heels, and very little jewelry.

  
He knew that she wasn't wearing the dress merely to flatter him, but to show off that she had a sense of style. She could barely look at him, though, and he understood the reason: she feared him. So it was after Easter dinner that he sent a house elf to her guest room, and he hoped that she would come, because the last thing he wanted, was for his own fiancee to fear to be in the same room as him.

She knocked on the door to his study, and asked, "Mr. Malfoy? Can I come in?"

"Come in," Lucius said calmly. She went into his study, and he studied the way the young witch moved. She was nervous, and more than a little afraid of him, but she really had no right to expect good behavior from him. She shut the door behind her, and she walked to the chair opposite his desk and sat down, crossing her nicely shaped legs. She was a petite little thing, but she did have a nice figure, that was for sure.

"Mr.."  
"Lucius," He corrected. "We can start with being on a first name basis, and work our way up to knowing one another. So, Hermione, I must ask, have you ever been with any other wizards before in an intimate sense?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You know damn well I'm no virgin. You stood by while thirty wizards, some old enough to be my grandfather, raped me in your parlor over and over."

Lucius sighed, draining his glass of merlot. He set it aside on his desk. "I do not count rape into my inquiry, Hermione. I was talking about past boyfriends."

Hermione calmed down. "Yes, of course. I slept with Viktor Krum my fourth year. He was my first." She blushed prettily then, and cleared her throat. "He was my first. Then I stupidly slept with Cormac McClaggen, because he wouldn't leave me alone otherwise.

"But when I was hunting horcruxes with Harry and Ron Weasley, Ron got jealous, and rightfully so. I, um...I had always kind of liked Harry, but when Ron left one night, we got drunk one night, and we decided to give it a go. Harry didn't last long, because it was his first time, and I had to guide him, but...well, I guess that answers your question. Why do you want to know?"

Lucius laughed. "Well, I wish to know where you stand in these experiences. You may, of course, ask about my sexual history."

He could see the gears turning in her brain, and she shrugged her shoulders in an indifferent manner. "Were you always faithful to Narcissa?" She asked.

He steepled his fingers. "No. But understand that neither of us loved one another when we wed. It is the nature of pureblood society. I would allow such openness with you--"

"No," Hermione said firmly. "I wasn't raised that way. I mean, there is one wizard I would want, and wished I were marrying, because he fascinates me, but he's marrying Victoria Greengrass, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Lucius grinned. It wouldn't be the first time Severus unknowingly attracted witches to him, because his 'little brother,' believed himself to be 'deplorably hideous.'

"Why my cousin?"  
"I...Is Severus Snape your cousin?"   
"Yes, he is."

"Oh. I guess that I've always admired him for his bravery, his sense of honor," Hermione confessed. "And his loyalty above all. He gives the air of being this dark knight that no one appreciates, but cannot help but do good for others. Plus, I...I think he's handsome in this unapproachable priest-like way. I..I have no idea why I'm even telling you this."

"Well, I can arrange for you to be with him from time to time if you wish," He offered, curious to see if she would even entertain such an idea. "Unless the Ministry restricts open marriages, I see no reason why you can't have your cake and eat it too."

Hermione shook her head. "As deplorable as I find you, I can't disobey my marital vows."

This answer gave him a sense of pride for some odd reason. His, she would be his _completely_. He just prayed that her snatch was worth a reciprocal fidelity on his part. If not, then she could shag her old potions master to her heart's content.

Lucius grinned. "Well, we will see won't we? In any case, it's late. I'm pleased that we had a chance to talk."

Hermione rose and walked towards the door, but before she left, she rounded on him, and said, "Don't think that because we're being forced to be married that this will mean that I will love you in any way, because I won't. I could never love a piece of worthless slime like you, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius rose and approached her. She nearly ran for the door, but he pushed her up against the door, and took hold of her throat in a firm, but gentle grip. "Oh, is that so, my little lioness? Well, it just so happens that consummation of this marriage does not require the surrender of your foolish romantic ideals about love."

He nipped along her throat, and she tried to fight him, but he used his superior strength to reach under her dress to slide his free hand up her leg so he was gripping her ass in his hand. He ground his hardening member against her core, elicting a moan from her.

"Go ahead and fight me," He challenged. "This room is soundproofed. I could fuck you all night in here, and no one would hear you. I want you to give up on this idea of girlish, romantic love, my young fiancee. Love is passion, lust, obsession, with doses of sweetness mixed in. I am not one for hearts and flowery sentiments, my dear. Nor is your precious Severus. In fact, he is more cynical about love than I am. So get used to it. Now, give me a kiss good night."

"I would rather kiss a flobberworm," She seethed. "I will never--"

He crashed his mouth against hers, running his hand to the front of her knickers and stroking her damp knicker clad pussy. Hermione moaned against his mouth as her mouth opened underneath his. He darted his tongue in, as hers explored his mouth as well. He pushed her knickers aside and expertly fingered her fast and deep.

"No," He pulled away, smirking. "I won't leave you fulfilled tonight. I want you to go to bed tonight," He purred in her ear, thrusting his fingers inside of her rhytmically over and over again. "And I want you to imagine me sliding underneath your covers in your bed tonight, and spreading your legs. I want you to imagine the feeling of my cock buried deep inside you as I fuck you long and deep."

Hermione cried as he felt her walls clench around his fingers as she came. He pulled his fingers out, and licked them one by one of her juices. "Good. But you never admitted that you hate me."

"I..I do hate you."  
"Sure you do. Good night, lioness."

He let her leave the study, and he went back to his late night administrative duties regarding Hogwarts. The seduction had begun, and he was determined that he would have her begging for his attentions long before the wedding ceremony, of that he had no doubt whatsoever, because he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always got what they wanted, eventually...


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione

I couldn't believe that I let that fiend kiss and finger fuck me like that! I was so damn stupid! I couldn't understand why I could allow myself to be used like that. _But he did feel good, didn't he?_ My thoughts betrayed me. _Man, could he kiss! And the things he said...wow, just wow._

Over Easter weekend, nothing was mentioned of the very hot, secret interview, but my intended kept throwing me little heated looks from time to time.

When it was time to go back to Hogwarts, Draco pulled me aside and said, "Whatever my dad is planning, resist it. I know you're forced to marry him, but he will try to take advantage of you."

I tossed my hair back over my shoulder. It really was getting way too long. "I know. He practically pressed his obvious advantage the first night. But why do you care? He's supposed to sleep with me, it's part of the deal."

Draco smirked. "Yes, well, just be careful around him, alright? I'm only telling you this out of familial courtesy... _mom_."

I chuckled. "Ew, don't remind me. I can barely think of that outcome."

"Yeah, me neither. Come on, let's get on this thing before it leaves us here," Draco suggested.

"Yes, let's."

We boarded the train and, of course, the first thing that we had to deal with upon coming back to Hogwarts was the relationship classes. Some flaky witch from the Ministry was there to 'guide us on our way,' and half of the time I nearly fell asleep in class because it was so damn boring and dull. My fiance, of course, was not on hand to attend these classes, and after the first month, the lady began to get frustrated, and commented that she wasn't sure if I was actually engaged or not.

"Actually, she _is_ engaged," Draco piped up, coming to my aid. "He just happens to pay your salary, so I would shut up about it. Unlike you, he actually has a real job. Now, get back to work."

Nothing more was said in response to this, because soon, McGonagall replaced the teacher in terms of teaching these relationship classes, and after the first day of her taking over, she pulled me aside, and asked, "How are you doing, Miss. Granger? With the engagement?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's left me alone so far. I think he just wants to avoid me until the ceremony, quite honestly."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "As much as I cannot stand the man, he can't just ignore you. I will tell him personally that he must attend these classes with you."

I knew better than to argue with my Head of House. Once she set her mind to do something, there was no way to stop her. I rather admired that about her, but in this case, I just wish she had left me alone. Who cared if Lucius Malfoy never showed up until the ceremony?

"Okay, but I really don't think he wants to be disturbed from his work," I warned the older witch.

"Nonsense! He is attending these classes, and that is final," She said, stomping her foot. "You are dismissed to attend the rest of your classes, Miss. Granger."

I grinned. "Thank you, Professor."

The rest of my day went by in a blur, but when Lucius Malfoy did arrive, it put the whole school into a tail spin, because no one expected the Malfoy patriarch to bend to anyone's wishes but his own. How little I was to know of just how much harder he would pursue me then, or I might have dropped out then and there from sheer embarrassment alone...


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius

Receiving the howler from Minerva McGonagall had been just the signal to the start of his plans for his little lioness. He had waited for this outcome, because he knew that McGonagall would step in and make sure Zelda, or whatever the relationship coach's name was, was fired. He also knew that Hermione was the old witch's favorite 'cub.' Here is what the howler shrieked at him in his study as one of his barn owls delivered his morning mail on Friday morning:

_Lucius Malfoy!_

_You have no right to sit back and neglect your fiancee! I order you to come to Hogwarts, and attend these couple's classes until you are married! Not only does it reflect poorly upon your family, but it would behoove you to attend more closely to your fiancee!_ _No doubt that your fiancee is sick of you being absent in her life, and you must rectify this behavior at once, young man._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

The howler tore itself to pieces on his desk, and the handsome blonde wizard smiled. The game was on, and he intended to seduce his intended most closely. It would be a fine diversion until the farce that was this arrangement. But he would receive some measure of recompense for his lioness favoring his cousin over him, of that he could be certain.

He snapped his fingers. Farrah, one of his house elves popped in, and curtsied to him. "Master summons, Farrah?"

"Yes, Farrah. Send for Severus. I would have words with him."

"Yes, Master," The house elf squeaked in a humble voice. "Farrah will do it right away!"

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled. Yes, this was going to be most intriguing indeed. He would see just how much Hermione favored her precious Severus when he found out about her girlish infatuation.

He had the house elves packsome of his belongings, because he had a feeling that he would be at Hogwarts for a while.

Severus knocked on his study door, and he said, "Enter."

Severus strolled in, looking annoyed to be summoned, but when Lucius explained what Hermione confessed to him, his cousin chuckled.

"Lucius, that's cold even for you," Severus quipped. "Good Lord, it's only a harmless infatuation on the girl's part. You have been the victim of it on more than one occasion of it yourself."

Lucius agreed. "True. But she has these silly, lofty ideals about love, and you know how I am. The goblet of fire was insane to pair us together in the first place."

Severus sighed. "True. I myself do not want to be a stepfather to the damn Greengrass twins. Their mother has been trying to shag me for years at the Malfoy Christmas balls."

Lucius laughed. "I would happily trade. Victoria is still an attractive witch even if she was one of Cissa's best friends."

Severus scowled. "Plump is not attractive to me. I swear that I will have to wear a blindfold to get it up on the night in question."

"Aww, Sammy's not up to the task?" Lucius chided.

"Fuck you," Severus scowled. "At least I didn't name my cock after the Greek messenger of the gods."

"Hermes is a perfectly decent name for a penis," Lucius sulked. "He preaches his message of love to wherever a lonely quim is in need of his rough teachings."

"Uh huh, sure. So, what is the plan? I assume it requires sex."

Lucius shook his head. "Oh, gods forbid, no. Not if it can be helped. I know how rough you are with your conquests, cousin. No, I want to test my little fiancee to see just how much she fancies you. Seduce her a bit, flirt with her in your discreet way, and maybe touch her a bit. But I draw the line at sex, unless we're both in on it, that is."

Severus shrugged. "Seems fair. I did break Narcissa in for you, after all. But I do know that on the wedding night, you have to bed the girl. You have no choice in that respect."

Lucius understood. It wasn't as if Victoria Greengrass was obese exactly, but he knew that Severus liked a more slender witch. If they had to fuck each other's wives on occasion, he would do it. After all, what was family for?

"Very well, little brother," Lucius agreed, shaking Severus's hand. "We do each other a favor and shag each other's wife on occasion. But anti-conception charms or potions, are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Then I will prepare for my arrival at Hogwarts," Lucius declared. "Tell McGonagall not to worry, I will be most attentive to her favorite cub from now on."

Severus smirked. "You and me both."

Lucius watched his cousin leave, and when he was alone, he felt triumphant. _Oh yes, little lioness. We shall see just how much you fancy your dear, precious Severus. Time will always tell in the end like it always does, Mark my words..._


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione

My fiance's arrival at Hogwarts certainly caused a stir in the entire student body of my year. But I knew that Lucius Malfoy, of all wizards, just couldn't arrive at Hogwarts without some kind of stir being caused in the castle. He was one of the school Governors, after all, that was his job at the Ministry of Magic, after all. Although, I'm fairly certain that he really has never had to work a day in his life, because of his wealth and political connections.

I decided to simply wear my Gryffindor uniform, and attend the relationship class as usual. Lucius strolled in, looking very dashing in his dark gray suit. He sat next to me, and made a show of taking my hand in his, and kissing it.

"That was unnecessary," I murmured under my breath.

Lucius smirked, kissing my cheek. "Relax, dear. It is all for show. We must not let others think that there is anything amiss with our _perfect_ union."

I glared at him. "I would rather shag the Dark Lord than you. You're a fiend. Don't think that I've forgiven you for Easter, because I haven't."

Lucius shrugged his shoulders. "Gods forbid that getting back into your good books would be an easy thing."

McGonagoll walked into her classroom, and took roll call. Everyone responded when their name was called. "Now, today we are going to be saying nice, affirming things about our loved ones. Professor Snape shall start."

He scowled at Professor McGonagall, but did his duty. His fiancee simpered and giggled the entire time. "Miss. Granger, you're next," She instructed.

I turned to Lucius and said, "I admire your courage during the war. How protective you were of your family, how you carried on, despite Azkaban and all that the Dark Lord must have done to you."

Lucius looked at me, stunned. But he quickly covered up his astonishment by saying, "I find you to be a truly brave witch. You are stronger than you know, and I think that you could do anything you set your mind to."

For some strange reason, his words made my heart beat fast. _Stop it, Hermione! Don't fall for his charm. He just wants to use you! Why are you being so stupid?_

I pulled my hands out of his grasp and replied, "Thank you, Lucius. That is very kind of you."

Lucius smirked. "Kindness is not a part of me, dear. I meant it only as sincerity."

The other couples took their turns, but I felt ill at ease with my fiance's sudden attentions. I had thought that I wouldn't be seeing too much of him, but I was clearly mistaken in that. Oh well, I would have to learn to deal with it. 

Most of the couples looked just as uncomfortable as me, but it was intriguing how much Luna meshed with Harry. She blushed when Harry talked with her after class, and I joined them, because clearly Lucius was busy mingling with Professor Snape and his fiancee, who he clearly did not seem to be remotely attracted to.

Harry hugged me, and asked, "So, um, how have you been in dealing with all of this?"

I glanced at my dandified husband to be, who laughed at a joke Professor Snape said. "I'm going to be marrying one of the wealthiest wizards in our world, what's not to like?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, but he's a Malfoy. Just um, if he like tries anything, I will totally kick his ass for you. Maybe throw him in the drunk tank if he gets too rowdy."

"Oh, you'll be the first to know. How is it being engaged to Luna? I heard that you're the first wedding on the schedule," I reminded him.

Harry nodded soberly. "She's surprisingly chill, actually. I wish it was Ginny, we had made plans in that direction, but Luna is a good fit for me, I don't mind her quirks. She is surprisingly more normal in private."

I chuckled. "I don't doubt it."  
I saw Professor Snape approach us, and he scowled at Harry. "Would it be impertinent of me to ask you to join us Miss. Granger? My fiancee wishes to meet you."

I saw the plump witch turn her nose up at me. "I think she thinks I'm gum on the bottom of her heels," I confessed. "And you don't seem to like her."

A grin poked itself up at the corner of his lips. "Yes, you are remarkably perceptive. All the same, she wishes to meet you."

"I will be right there," I said. He nodded, and joined the rest of the crowd.

Harry hugged me. "Do you want me to go with you? I would hate to leave you alone with the snakes?"

"Oh, I'll be fine," I said. "Just don't let Luna talk you into looking for any weird creatures."

Harry laughed, kissing my cheek. "Oh, I won't. Take care, alright?"

"I will, thanks, Harry."  
"No problem."

I went to join Lucius, and Snape made the introductions. Victoria Greengrass struck me as an inveterate snob, and dressed in witch's robes as if it were the bees knees, and no other clothing sufficed. She looked over my couture Michael Kors suit as if they were rags.

I tried to quiz her about fashion innovations, and she seemed completely clueless. "..Well, then there is a subject I have superiority over. Shame, how limited the wizarding world truly is," I finished.

Lucius laughed. "Well said, dear. Perhaps you could educate us all on how to dress if we ever find ourselves in the muggle world."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, no doubt, especially since I heard that in America, the witches and wizards feel that blending in fashion wise is best, rather than continuing to live like the Amish."

Victoria scoffed. "What are they? Some kind of muggles as _you_ clearly are?"

Snape chuckled. "No, dear, they are muggles who choose to live without modern creature comforts like electricity and clothing."

She tossed her dark brown hair in disgust. "Humph! Well, apparently, Hogwarts will admit anyone these days. Come, Sevvy. We don't need to be around such filth. I'll see you around, mud--"

I slapped her, hard across the face. "I am going to be marrying into the Malfoy family, you conceited, spoiled bitch. If we're going to be trading insults, well, game on, because I would love to know what sexual favors you doled out to be marrying a _halfblood._ I'm certain it would be a thrilling, intriguing story."

She stepped close to me, and poked her sharp nail in my chest. I pushed her back. "One could ask the same thing of you, you mudblood slut."

I laughed. "Oh, my. Is that the best you got, slag? A slur against my parents? Funny how none of the deatheaters, including your _husband_ didn't seem to care about that when they forced themselves on me during one of their Revels."

"You dare speak of my Thomas that way!" The witch snarled.

"Enough!" McGonagall shouted, getting in between us. "Madame Greengrass, leave this campus promptly. Miss. Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor, and detention."

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. I made sure to step on Victoria Greengrass's foot, and she let out a shriek as I left them all without a backward glance. I had no clear direction of where I wanted to go, but I decided to go to the Black Lake. The giant squid was playing in the waters, and I sat by one of the weeping willows, and cried with my face on my knees.

I felt something warm being draped on my shoulders, and looked up to see Snape standing off to the side. I wiped at my eyes, and said, "Thank you, sir. But you didn't have to do that."

"Severus, please," He corrected. "And yes, I did. I have seen witches wilt under her barbed tongue before."

I chuckled. "Thanks. Bitches like her don't scare me. If I can survive Bellatrix LeStrange, I can survive being insulted by a pampered whore like her."

He sat beside me on the grass, and he smiled. "All the same, I followed you to apologize on her behalf. May I walk you back to the castle?"

I stood, and tried to hand his teacher's robe back to him. He shook his head. "I won't take it until we are inside. Have you seen the rose gardens?"

I shook my head. "I've only seen Professor Sprout's weird plants in the green house."

He held out his hand, and I reluctantly took it. I suppressed a shudder as he laced his fingers through mine. I wondered why he was being so nice to me all of a sudden, but it was nice to see that my potions teacher had a heart deep down.

The gardens were located close to Ravenclaw tower, so it was no wonder that I had never been to these gardens before. But they were beautiful, and had every color rose under the sun in neat rows, bordering water fountains of all of the Hogwarts founders. Every so often, there were marble benches to sit on, and I stopped to sit on one of them. Snape sat beside me, and as the sun went down, the fairies came out to shine their lights on the whole garden, giving it an unwelcome romantic ambiance.

He picked a red rose, and handed it to me. "Can I ask why you're being so nice to me? You were always so distant before."

Snape shrugged. "I had to play spy for both sides of the war, and keep up a reputation of being cold and intimidating. What is the point now?"

I twirled the rose in my fingers idly. "I ask because you and Lucius are Slytherins. There is always a hidden agenda with all of you."

"Everyone has a hidden agenda, Hermione," Severus said seriously. "Everyone. Don't ever forget that."

"I don't. But I want to know what my fiance is planning," I insisted.

Severus sighed. "He told me about what you told him on Easter. Not a wise move on your part. I think he wants you to decide which of us you want."

I scowled. "Is he really that insecure? He's had a beautiful wife for years, and a son. Good gods, it's a crush. Girls have them all the time."

He chuckled. "Yes, so I told him. But he insisted on me making a play for you."

I knew that he was being truthful, so I relaxed. "Fine, I'm game. I mean, it's not like I will have this kind of freedom after I get married, after all."

He nodded. He raised my free hand to his lips, and kissed it. I felt my heart skip at his intense black gaze. Wow, he did have a dark charm about him, no doubt about that. I pulled off his outer robe, and he put it back on. He bowed, and I had to go off to dinner alone.

I practically felt like my head was in the clouds as I relived the feeling of his lips on my hand. I barely listened to Ginny rant on and on about Draco's faults.

"Are you okay, Mione?' " She finally asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I admitted. "I just...I feel really great. I'm going to go to detention now with McGonagall now."

I went to Professor McGonagall's classroom, and she was waiting for me. She had me take care of the lemurs and birds in their cages without magic, and we barely spoke. I went back to Gryffindor tower floating on cloud nine. Maybe having two handsome wizards paying court to me wouldn't be so bad. What did I have to lose by finding out what my heart wanted? Nothing but my heart in the end, apparently. But then again, I don't think I would have done it any differently if I had to do it all over again, if I'm being completely honest...


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione

Having Lucius Malfoy haunt the halls of Hogwarts was beginning to be nervewracking. But what made it worse was that Professor Snape was acting very flirty in potions class, but not to the extent that I could call him on it. He was very subtle: a tucking of my hair behind my ear, a checking of my potions where he grazed my fingers as he stirred the ingredients the 'right way.' Very subtle. An outsider would think his behavior was merely attentive. But gods, did he smell good!

Luna sat beside me as my lab partner, and she passed me a note: _I think Professor Snape likes you. But then again, he always has._ I read the note twice before quickly tucking it away before he could see it. I mouthed 'since when??'

Luna shook her head, and grinned in her knowing way. I felt mortified: if she knew, did the whole school know as well? It wasn't like I was underage, but why would Snape be so bold as to pursue me when we were engaged to other people? I was his student for goodness sakes! We finished up our draught of Living Death, and Snape dropped a leaf in our cauldron to test it. The leaf dissolved, but was otherwise colorless.

He said nothing, only marked something on his clipboard, and went to go berate some fourth year Hufflepuffs whose cauldron was smoking.

When he was done evaluating everyone, Snape said, "The only two people in this class who managed to get this potion correct were Granger and Lovegood. The rest of you will present a five parchment length essay on how you failed so abysmally in not being able to follow simple instructions. Dismissed."

The bell rang, but just as everyone filed out of class, groaning aloud about the amount of homework, Snape called to me, "Miss. Granger. Remain, I would have a few words with you."

Luna whispered happily, "Good luck, not that you need it."

When we were alone, Snape dropped his cold facade and said, "Would it be presumptuous of me to ask you to dinner tonight?"

"As...as a detention?" I licked my dry lips, my heart beating unusally fast.

A smile touched his lips. "Yes, you could call it that. I think you know that it would be an illuminating evening."

"We're engaged to other people...Severus," I stammered. "It...it wouldn't be right."

He stood and approached me. He took my hands in his and kissed them. "Ah. But see, I thought you wanted to continue this affair you insisted you begin. After all, you did tell Lucius about your feelings towards me."

I blushed. "Yes, and it was stupid of me. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be getting married at all."

"Nor I."  
I laughed nervously. "Y-You? But you're...well, you have to know that you have a certain charm to you. You're far from ugly, and--"

"And you would prefer me to my handsome, rich cousin," Snape finished for me. "Most witches would not. But why me? I must know."

I explained about my crush, how I admired and respected him, and how I wished that we could have met in school. His face betrayed no emotion, but I could tell that it deeply affected him. He brushed his knuckles across my cheek, and stepped away from me.

"You would have hated me, rather than admired me. I was an angry, depressed boy, Hermione. The one witch who I cared for led me on, pretended to date me, and laughed along with Potter and his friends. I probably would have liked you, but..."

I lifted his face to meet my eyes, and without thinking, I kissed him. He kissed me back, and it was searing, and full of promise, but as I pulled away for air, I realized that what I felt for him was girlish and based on nothing more than my lofty romanticized notions of love. Sex would be the only real thing holding our relationship together, and I wanted something more real.

"I...I can't do this," I cried. "It's only a crush."

Severus pulled back. He sighed sadly. "I understand. I thought I would try."

"Please don't think I'm doing this to hurt you, Severus," I explained. "I just don't think that we could have anything deeper than sex. I need more than that."

"Victoria can't give me that."  
"I know. But maybe Lucius can give me that," I decided.

There was a clap from the doorway to the classroom, and there stood Lucius Malfoy in the flesh.

Snape kissed me chastely, and whispered in my ear, "If you ever need me, simply call to me in your mind and I will come to you."

I nodded. Snape put his cold facade back on, and he said, "She's all yours, Malfoy."

Lucius watched Snape leave the classroom, and he said, "I only caught the tail end of that conversation, but yes, I can give you more than mere sex, my dear Hermione. Now that I know you choose me, I think that we can move past Slytherin subterfuge."

I hugged him, and he hugged me back, chuckling. "Does this mean that you agree to a date tonight?"

"Yes," I said happily. "Where are we eating dinner?"

"Paris. I intend to pamper you like the Princess you are," Lucius said.

I looked down at my school uniform and said, "I'm not dressed for a date. I'm in my uniform."

  
Lucius waved his wand over me, and an ivory flapper dress appeared on me, and my hair was put in a lovely updo. "I like this with no makeup. Do you have makeup?"

"In my bag."

"Excellent. Come, I have reservations in the tower for eight p.m. and I dislike tardiness."

I took my fiance's hand and he led me to the apparition point. He turned on the spot, and when we arrived at our destination, I realized that we were actually in Paris, and that this date would certainly be a very memorable one by the time the evening was over with...  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Hermione

Lucius apparated us close to the Eiffel Tower, and seeing it again after nine years brought a big smile to my face. I had been up to the observation deck many times over the years with my parents, but my parents could never afford to dine in the restaurant. Well, I suppose that would end tonight for me, because I was engaged to a Malfoy. I should have known that Lucius would never do anything by half measures.

The air was warm, but not overtly balmy, and had an air of charged romance to it as I looked up at the lit up famous monument. "You look like you have been here before," Lucius pointed out.

I smiled. "Yes, my parents loved French culture. My dad had two Aunts who lived here, but only my Aunt Marie spoke English. Deirdre understood English, but speak it, oh no, that was too borjeous for her."

Lucius laughed, his face lighting up with delight. "My family is originally from France, and it was a requirement for me to know as much about the Malfoy family roots as I could."

"Good, so we both know the language," I surmised. "Thank Merlin. Well, I'm starved. I'm dying to see what the hype is with this restaurant."

Lucius kissed my hand. "I hope it lives up to your standards, dear."

He took my hand in his and we walked across the mound to the tower proper, and got into the lift. It took us to the restaurant, and as soon as I was inside, I was overwhelmed with how elegant it was. The matre d' seated us with much courtesy, and we were seated close to the window so we could look out and see a panoramic view of Paris all lit up and sparkling. The table was lit by candles, and Lucius took charge when ordering the champagne for us to start.

The matre d' poured us our first glasses, and Lucius lifted his glass in a toast. "To new beginnings between us."

I clicked my glass against his. "Cheers," I said, and sipped it delicately. The champagne was, of course, delicious.

When it came time to order, I leaned forward and asked Lucius, "Do you trust me?" I winked.

Lucius winked back. "Implicitly."

I ordered two house specials in my best French, and their best cabernet savignon. I ordered red wine, because the dish called for steak in a rich mushroom sauce. Our waiter quickly left when it became apparent that I had no wish to flirt with him.

Lucius chuckled, sipping his champagne. Butter and bread was left for us on the table to spoil our appetite with. "That muggle was disconcerted that you were all business."

I shrugged. "You're much cuter."  
"Ah. Not your type?"

I looked over to watch our waiter attend to other patrons. "Too dark for my taste. But then again, you're more blonde than I would go for normally."

Lucius broke up his bread on his plate, and chewed a piece thoughtfully before swallowing and answering. "I don't mind brunettes myself. But I suppose since I have been with Narcissa so long I am used to blondes."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

He wiped off his hands on his napkin in his lap and took my hand in his. "But I'm delighted to be able to be honest with you, Hermione. I mean that. I wanted to get us away from Hogwarts and our world for a while to see how you would react."

"Thank you. You know, you're a much more decent person than I gave you credit for," I admitted. "But what I have to ask is why? Why all of that blood status crap for so many years? You knew what Riddle was about for years, and yet your family backed him financially. Why?"

Lucius sighed. "Tradition. I was raised all of my life that muggles were scum. Evil, even. Then when I went to school, and discovered magical people like yourself, I was taught that this was an abnormality in the magical core. I trust I don't need to rehash the history of when muggles killed us in the name of faith?"

I shook my head, intrigued now. I had never heard this from a pureblood's perspective before, it was fascinating. "Go on, I'm intrigued," I encouraged.

Lucius drained his glass of champagne. "Well, when Riddle first came on the scene in the first war, my family all but forced me to join his regime as a teenager. They never took the Mark themselves, but stood by at my ceremony to watch me and Severus take ours. I admit that I took mine with less...grace than Severus did."

I nodded. "I take it you both had to kill a muggle to join."

Lucius nodded. "Yes. I took more delight in it than he did, but that was because I was raised with these beliefs of blood superiority."

"Did I change that?"  
"No, this last war did," Lucius answered. "When he began killing indiscriminately for the slightest offense. When he..." He trailed off, the memory clearly painful for him. He wiped at a tear. "Sorry. When he raped and killed my wife in front of me over my failures, that was when I began to change."

"Oh gods. Lucius, I'm so sorry," I said. "I can tell that you loved her. I never met Narcissa, except as a prisoner, but I could tell that she had a problem with....what happened in your home."

Lucius lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. "I took her for granted, though. I'm a selfish man, sweetheart. I didn't begin to love my wife until we had Draco. We had an understanding that because our marriage was arranged that we could see other people from time to time. I restricted it to purebloods, of course. But I grew jealous of my wife bringing men home to the house, and put a stop to it."

"I'm not like that," I interjected. "I trust you know that. I think you and I both need that stability of knowing we are only intimate with each other, when we're ready for that, that is. I don't think we could, tonight, for example. We don't know each other enough."

Lucius smiled. "Good. Because I want to be better for you. I swore that to myself if I ever remarried that I would treat my next wife better than I did with Narcissa. I could have been happy with never marrying again, but you delight me, witch."

I felt a tear leak from my right eye. I wiped at it delicately. The food soon arrived, and we ate in silence, just enjoying our dinner. Lucius ordered cheesecake afterwards, and we shared it over cappuccinos.

Our conversation after that was light and casual, and as Lucius kept sneaking in flirty kisses as we fed each other the cheesecake, I soon realized that I was having a damned good time. We went up to the observation deck after paying the bill, and looked out over the city. I shivered against the cold, and my date draped his outer coat over my shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked, kissing my temple. "When you look out over all of this?"

I looked up at him, and felt my heart flutter in my chest. It would be so easy to forget how mean and cruel he has been to me in the past. _And what has he actually done to you, Hermione? Really? Are you being just as judgmental of him as he was of muggleborns?_ Some part of my mind reasoned.

"Can't you just read my mind?"  
"I'm not Severus."  
"Oh. But I thought--"

"I'm not a born legilimens," Lucius continued. "Not like him. Besides, I'm trying to ascertain who you are. I meant what I said in the restaurant: I want to be better for you. So tell me, what you are thinking of?"

I began to cry. Lucius pulled me to him, and wiped at my eyes with his thumbs. "I'm sorry. It's just...Slytherins aren't known for their kindness. Besides, you haven't always treated me and my friends with kindness. Your House always has an agenda in mind, and I'm worried if all of this pampering and kindness is just window dressing for some nefarious plan of yours."

Lucius caressed my cheek. "It is not. If I were against you, I would not have told you as much about myself in the restaurant. The only agenda I had was in punishing you for liking my cousin over me. But you chose me, so it freed me to be my true self with you." He traced my lips with his thumb, and I felt my body go hot and cold for him at once. "May I kiss you?"

I nodded. He lowered his lips to mine, and softly kissed me. I caressed his smooth cheek, and felt my heart beat a mile a minute as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his, savoring the feel of his mouth on mine. Our mouths moved sinuously over one another as Lucius deepened the kiss, exploring my mouth with his tongue. I moaned against his mouth as I ground my hips into him. He moaned as well.

"Hermione..."  
"Lucius..."  
"We should stop."

"But I..." I trailed off, as he broke away from me, shuddering as he held on to the rail for support.

I didn't know what I did, but as we left the Eiffel Tower, he was less overtly affectionate. We shopped at some of the stores for a bit, and had a good time, but I could tell that he was restraining himself. When we finally apparated back to Hogsmeade, we had no choice but to stay in the inn above The Three Broomsticks, and Lucius paid extra for a second bedroom so we would not share a bed.

The next morning, he escorted me back to the castle, and we shared a tender parting kiss, and he said softly, "I had a good time last night."

"Me too. But are you mad at me?"  
"No, why would you think that?"  
"After the tower, we--"

"Were about to do something we weren't ready for," He answered. He kissed my forehead softly. "But I assure you, darling, that my restraint is not a reflection on you. I have meetings to attend, but I will think of you."

"Okay," I felt relieved. "But if something were wrong you would tell me, right?"

Lucius kissed me lightly. "Of course. I will see you in the couple's class."

"Alright. Thank you, Lucius. I..." I blushed. "I had a wonderful time."

"Me too."

With that, my fiance bowed to me, and left. I had thrown on a casual outfit of jeans, a dark purple sweater over a white tanktop, and my trusty sneakers. Breakfast was already underway in the Great Hall, but I could barely eat when I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I found it strange to be coming back from an amazing date, and feel great as a result when everyone else carried on with their own affairs.

Ginny sat next to me, and snapped her fingers. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you had an amazing weekend."

I giggled. "Yeah. He took me to Paris, we ate at the Eiffel Tower. Shopped for a bit, and had to stay over in Hogsmeade..."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Oh wow! Please tell me what doing Mr. Moneybags was like, girl."

"We didn't hook up."

"Wait," Ginny made a time out gesture. "Hold up. You're telling me that Lucius Malfoy apparates you to Paris, and he like wines and dines you, and he didn't hook up with you afterwards?!"

"Well...yeah. We had this amazing kiss on the Eiffel Tower deck, but he stopped himself from going further, and...what, Gin? Your grin is making me nervous."

Ginny giggled. "Oh wow. He's got it bad. You both do."

"I do not!"  
"You do."  
"Do not!"

"Fine, you hate each other," Ginny rolled her eyes. "You just want to shag and get it over with. Will moneybags be around for class later?"

"Yes."  
"Good. Maybe he can whack his son upside the head and tell him not to be so damn selfish," Ginny said, and went to potions class, while I went to arithmancy.

Lucius met me later on for class, and McGonagall announced that she wanted each couple to design their ideal bridal rings for their spouse. The girls were excited, but the guys less so, except for Lucius, he was beaming. So, we set to work, and I designed a beautiful gold and diamond ring that matched his personality. At the end of the exercise, the drawings were revealed, and I was astonished by how perfect the rings looked.

My rings were diamond filigree bands and looked fit for royalty. "They're beautiful, Lucius, thank you," I gushed.

Lucius chuckled. "Don't thank me yet. We can shop for them whenever you want."

People were staring at us, but we didn't care, we were happy. When class was over, I told him about Ginny's problems, he said, "I'll straighten him out, don't worry. Unfortunately, I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed my hand, and left me there by Gryffindor Tower. I went inside the common room, and thought of just what I was beginning to feel for my fiance, and whether it was a good or bad thing that we were beginning to care for each other as fast as we were...


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione

Three Months Later...

I buttoned the last button on Ginny's wedding dress, and stepped back. "Ginny, you look beautiful. Draco won't know what hit him, honestly."

Ginny broke down into tears. "He hates me, Min'. Like _really_ hates me! I almost think we should trade. At least Lucius treats you like a gentleman."

I sat next to her on her bed, and handed her a tissue. Ginny blew her nose. "Oh, Gin. It can't be all that bad. I mean, Lucius did get him to stop slapping you."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, but he hates me. I don't think I can lose it to him. Have you, um...done it before?"

I shuddered at the memory of my first time. It had been a deatheater gang bang, and they were masked so I never saw the wizard's face who initially popped my cherry. But it hurt, it hurt a lot, because it was rape, pure and simple.

"Yes, during the war."  
"With Harry or Ron?"

"No, Viktor Krum. It was...unsatisfactory," I shuddered. "I dated a few Ministry wizards briefly and that made it easier to enjoy it, but we fizzled out after a while."

Ginny understood. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright now.."  
"Oh, okay."

"But look, don't let my bad experiences make you judge sex harshly," I quickly explained. "When you actually have some feelings involved, it becomes enjoyable. I'm sure that Draco won't disappoint you, Ginny."

Ginny hugged me, and she wiped at her eyes with a fresh tissue. We stood up, and I put my hands on her shoulders. "Ginny. You've got this. You're the most stubborn, headstrong witch I know. If anyone can make Draco Malfoy dance to your tune, I know you can. So, you go out there, marry the boy, have a good time at your reception, and you rock his world later on? You got that?"

Ginny laughed. "Only if you do the same thing to his dad...sis."

"Sure will."  
"Good."  
"Okay, let's get me hitched."  
"Great! That's the spirit!"

We walked arm in arm out of Gryffindor Tower, and the fat lady portrait gushed, "Oh, you look lovely dear. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Ginny said.

The Great Hall was decorated for the occasion, and Arthur Weasley looked almost as nervous as the bride herself. He greeted me politely, but more formally than he did in the past.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," I greeted.

"Hello, Hermione," He said politely. "How are things?" Translation: How are you doing being forced to marry a Malfoy?

I flashed him my most winning smile. "Oh, I'm very well, thank you, Mr. Weasley. I'm just here to act as Maid of Honor to Ginny."

He scratched at his balding red hair nervously. "Oh. Yes, yes, of course. I...Hello, _Lucius_."

I turned to face my handsome fiance, and of course, he wore an expensive tailored suit, his long blonde hair tied back with a bow. Lucius smirked when he saw Arthur Weasley, and then he brightened when he saw me. He bowed to me, and made a show of kissing my hand. I curtsied in response.

"Darling," Lucius greeted. "Arthur."

"Darling," I repeated, relishing the stunned look on Arthur Weasley's face as I linked my arm through my fiance's. "Are they ready for us now?"

"Yes. I was recruited to send out a search party for you and the bride," Lucius teased. "Besides, I would not dream of parting from my bride."

I blushed at his implication. "Nor I, my future husband."

Lucius kissed my cheek. "Indeed."

Ginny nodded that she was ready, and so the Great Hall doors opened, and the entire Hall was decorated as if this were a Yule Ball, not a wedding. The effect was stunning, if truth be told. I walked arm in arm behind the bride and her father, and as we neared the front of the Great Hall, I thought of my own wedding, and thought, some day, I will have to do this.

Draco stepped forward to take Ginny's hand, but when the Ministry official asked if Ginny had any claimants to her hand, Harry Potter stepped forward.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "I...Why are you doing this?!"

Harry had tears in his eyes, and he approached the altar, and knelt at the bride's feet. "Ginny, I have been such an idiot. I let work and my own ambitions cloud what I really wanted, and that is you. Please don't marry Draco. I...I _love_ you. Marry me. Here and now."

Draco whispered something in Ginny's ear I couldn't hear. But he looked at me and Lucius, and his face looked so sad. Draco then said more clearly, "Ginny, I know you don't love me, and I sure as hell don't love you. But if you love Harry, then by all means, who am I to stand in the way of your happiness?"

Ginny cried. "Oh, Draco! Thank you!" She hugged him. He hugged her back, and Harry asked Draco to be his Best Man.

"I might as well," Draco quipped. "I'm already dressed for the role."

Harry took Ginny's hand and the wedding continued on without further incident. When the couple kissed, the magical bond was sealed, and when they kissed, Lucius raised my hand to his lips, and kissed it tenderly. I looked at my fiance, and my heart melted at the love shining in his eyes for me.

"I lo--" I whispered.

Lucius whispered back. "Shh, darling. Not tonight. I know, I can feel it as well. Now is not the time for the words."

I nodded. Draco then handed the wedding rings to Harry, and then the entire school cheered for Mr. And Mrs. Potter. Luna looked out of sorts, and I could tell that she was looking forward to being Harry's wife.

The reception later on was both romantic, and heartfelt. I danced with just about everyone during the slow dances. For the last dance, I partnerned Lucius after Severus bowed out.

He had a satisfied grin on his face, and I said, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Lucius grinned. "Guilty as charged. See? A Slytherin _can_ use their manipulative powers for good. You seem to be having a most redemptive effect on me, I must confess."

I laughed. "I'm so glad. Ginny has loved Harry for years, they both have. But what will happen with Draco?"

Lucius twirled me, and I spun back into his arms. "The Ministry said that in the event something like this happens where there is a wizard to claim the bride, then she can marry that wizard. Unless they've already shagged, that is."

"Oh. Well, I have no real claimants for my hand," I admitted.

"Unless it is Severus."

I nodded. "But I don't think that I want to choose him. You and I...it's weird, but we mesh well, you and I. I think I want to try and make...whatever is between us, work."

Lucius smiled warmly. "I want that too. You honor me, witch."

I shook my head. "You honor me. You're a good man, Lucius. I'm proud to become your wife when the time comes."

Lucius chose to kiss me underneath the mistletoe. But this kiss was tender, and soft. Neither of us saw the magic binding us together as I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair, but we didn't need to, because it was at that moment that we had realized that we were falling in love. We broke the kiss for air, and our breathing was heavy as we gazed into each other's eyes.

The reception ended shortly after, and Ginny pulled me aside and said happily, "You two are so cute together! Please tell me I can be Matron of Honor at your wedding."

I giggled, hugging her tight. "Of course. Have fun in the US. It's an interesting country, you two will love it. Tell Harry I said I love him."

"You bet."  
"I love you, Gin."  
"You too, Min. Sisters?"  
"Sisters," I agreed.

We shared one last hug, and the couple left Hogwarts. Everyone cheered them on, and as soon as I hit the pillow, I was out like a light. But I dreamed of my own wedding, and for the first time since this stupid, invasive law was passed, I felt good, and happy. Happy most of all, because I knew that in my case, the Goblet of Fire made the right choice, after all...


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione

More weddings followed over the course of the school term. Draco married Luna, and Lucius was, of course, pleased that his son's new wife was a pure blood. The Patil twins married, and I began to wonder when I would be getting married when everyone around me was married and either happy, or downright miserable.

Ginny returned from the US after a month holiday, and she had a great time sight seeing, and shopping, of course.

"...Oh, and I haven't told Harry this yet, but...I'm pregnant!" Ginny finished happily.

I hugged her, and said, "I'm happy for you, Gin. But..."

Ginny frowned, and sat me down beside her on my bed in the girl's dormitory. "Oh, Min.' It's not Lucius is it? He's not being overbearing and well...Malfoy about everything, right?"

I laughed, and shook my head. "No, it's not Lucius. He's been very sweet and kind to me. I just...I'm the only one besides Professor Snape who isn't married yet, and I'm starting to worry whether or not I am going to get married after all."

Ginny said soothingly. "Oh, you will, I just know it. In fact, I was thinking of what we're going to do to plan your bachelorette party. You, me, Luna, and Parvarti, of course, we can't forget her. Padma too, I guess, although she's been awfully depressed ever since she found out that she had to get married, poor thing. At least Lee is nice, and kinda cute."

"Ginny!"  
"Well, I think so any way."

"Okay, back up to the words bachelorette party," I steered back on topic. "I don't think I need one. You didn't have one."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, Harry isn't exactly Scrooge McDuck, is he? Not like your man. Surely, he can afford to shell out some money to fund one wild night to celebrate your last night of freedom as a single woman."

"I had no idea your parents let you watch any telly as a kid," I giggled. "Or any Disney related cartoons. My mom called Disney an evil American corporation to the extreme."

Ginny giggled. "Oh hush, the fact you even got that reference says you're a hypocrite. Anyways, dad loves collecting muggle crap as you know, and he had a secret man cave with a really nice big screen telly."

"How come I've never seen it?"

"Because it's in the basement, silly," Ginny laughed. "And mum had a problem with muggle technology, so none of us ever admitted that we even knew what cable television or Internet was. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. But don't call him that in person," I warned lightly. "He may hex you for that."

"Of course. Well, I have to go pee...again," Ginny announced. "I'll see you in Herbology later?"

"Yep, you bet."

I went to potions class, and it was a double period, and I had to endure Snape's longing looks in my direction. I felt bad for turning him down, but maybe things wouldn't be so awkward if I invited him to my bachelorette party? Yes, that could work. It had to. I just would not go through life having us look at each other with repressed longing, and never be able to be truly civil towards one another. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But if I knew then what I know now, I would have never extended the invitation.

I took the time to clean up my station, and was halfway through cleaning up my cauldron when Snape looked up from grading papers on his big, gothic desk.

"Can I help you, Miss. Granger?" He asked. "It is not like you to want to stay longer than necessary in my presence."

 _Well, here it goes. Are you just going to ask him, or are you going to chicken out? Time's a wasting, girl._ "I was wondering if you would be able to make it for my bachelorette party. I mean, I know you're like super busy, and--"

"I am," Snape cut me off. "But I think that I can take one evening off to go to a frivolous party. Besides, if I may be so bold as to suggest that I am supposed to be keeping strange men away from you?"

I began to breathe fast as his black gaze raked me over. Why? Why did he have this much of an effect over me still? I was engaged to a ridiculously handsome wizard for Merlin's sake!

"Y-Yes, of course, Severus," I stammered. "I'm sure that Lucius would appreciate that very much."

Snape nodded, and began scratching away with his quill. "Good. When you have said party arranged, I expect you to send me the owl, and I will guard you for the evening."

"I will certainly do that," I said, and gathered up my things. I met Ginny for herbology, and I told her that Snape would be on hand to guard me.

"Awesome. I hope he's not a stick in the mud when not in school," Ginny pointed out. "Because if he is, the evening will totally suck."

"I'm sure he's fun...deep down inside. Who knows? I guess we will see, won't we?" I asked.

"Yep. We sure will."

We parted then, and went to the rest of our classes. NEWT tests were next week, and everyone was feeling the time crunch. I was in the middle of studying when an owl tapped on the window of Gryffindor Tower. I let the little brown owl inside, and fed him an owl treat. I untied the letter from his leg, and it read:

_Darling,_

_I was wondering if it would not be too forward for me to extend an invitation to dine with me in private in the Room of Requirement_? _There is something we need to discuss and I would not discuss this around others. Please send your reply via this owl._

_Lucius_

I wrote that I accepted Lucius's invitation. The owl flew off, and I finished what studying I could for the evening. The dinner bell soon rang, and I dressed up accordingly.

  
I wanted to go for an easy, casual elegance by opting for jeans and a nice top, verses a suit. Besides, Lucius never discussed what the dress code would be, just that we would be having a private dinner.

When I arrived at the Room of Requirement, Lucius was dressed just as casually, but of course, he always dressed in the best clothes, even when he decided to not wear a suit. He greeted me politely, and when we went inside, I saw that there was a table set for two, and that it looked like we were dining in a wooded forest with fireflies all around us.

I looked around at the enchanted surroundings, and couldn't help but be impressed. "This is beautiful," I finally said. "But you really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. I mean, it is just dinner, after all."

Lucius took my hand in his, and led me to our table. "Yes, but nothing is too much for my bride. Now, sit, I'm sure you're starving."

There was spaghetti and meatballs on the table as well as red wine. I sat down across from him, and he said, "Thank you, for coming to see me. I know that we both have been very busy."

"Well, either I graduate from Hogwarts, or not," I stated plainly. "But I hope that I do. I either want to major in potions or charms, and possibly teach here one day."

"And a family would not impede this dream?" Lucius asked, idly twirling a bundle of pasta on his fork on his spoon.

"No, I don't think so."

"Nor should it. I just wanted to see where our marriage placed in your future, darling."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't think you would prevent me from doing what I needed to do," I reasoned. "I mean, we can employ more house elves to care for our kids when I can't."

Lucius grinned knowingly. "Oh? And how many children are we having, pray tell?"

"Would three be too much?"

Lucius laughed. "No, not for me. We are only required to have one by law. But I think we could easily have others later on."

I ate my dinner a bit before answering. "Yes, I think that would be agreeable. But is there another reason you wanted to do a date tonight?"

Lucius wiped at his lips with his napkin. "Yes. I would like to do this."

He came around to my side of the table, and got on one knee. He produced a black felt ring box. "Hermione, I never expected to find love again. Or to actually rejoice in this stupid mandate the Ministry of Magic put in place. But besides that, I would like to request the honor of becoming your husband. You are living proof that the past can truly be forgiven and healed. So, will you marry me, Hermione, and make me the happiest man alive?"

Some small part of me that still held some affection for Severus Snape made me hesitate, but only for a moment. I then found myself nodding, and tears flow down my cheeks as I said, "Yes, Lucius. I will marry you."

He opened the ring box, and inside was a gorgeous halo pear shaped engagement ring, complete with a beautiful white gold filigree band.

"Oh, Lucius it's beautiful," I said, deeply touched. "Please put it on me."

He complied, and the ring slipped on easily. He seemed to wait with baited breath for something bad to happen. When nothing did, he relaxed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not now," Lucius said, relief evident in his tone of voice. "I had the ring checked for the Tou Jours Curse. But apparently, this ring does not have it. Most of the estate jewelry in the family vault does have the curse on it so no one but a pureblood witch can wear them. I was worried about that outcome when I went to the vault to look for a proper engagement ring for you. Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous."  
"It should be for three carats."  
"That's so not what I meant."

Lucius smiled. "I know. I love you, you know I can't help teasing you a little bit."

He kissed me lightly, and sat back in his chair. "Are you planning on having a bachelorette party?"

"Ginny is trying to talk me into it," I admitted. "Are you having a bachelor party?"

"Of course."  
"I think they're silly."

"They are, but I want you to unwind after these tests," Lucius insisted. "You deserve it. Go ahead and have fun."

"Are you sure it's okay?"  
"Yes, I insist."  
"Okay. Thank you."  
"Don't mention it."

We finished the rest of our dinner, and spoke about incidental things after that. When dinner was over, he escorted me back to Gryffindor Tower, and kissed me deeply. I melted into the kiss, and he kissed my hands.

"Good night, my love."  
"You too."  
"Dream of me?"  
"Always."

He bowed and I gave the password to the fat lady portrait. I got ready for bed, and dreamed of my handsome fiance in a wooded circle of trees, only we ended the evening by making love, not just having dinner. It was a beautiful dream, and I woke up blissfully happy the next morning as a result. But how little did I know how strange the bachelorette party would end for me, nor how it would have far reaching consequences for me and Lucius...


	13. Chapter 13

Severus

The invitation came after a week after the final NEWT tests were done and over with. Las Vegas. He thought it was a tacky destination, but then again, this type of party was tacky, and in poor taste. But since he was going to be married soon, he might as well ensure that no idiotic drunk male got his hands on his cousin's fiancee.

Of course, that did not make him want her any less. _You should just not attend. It's only going to blow up in your face in the end._ No, he had to attend, he gave his word, after all.

He watched as Hermione parted from Lucius, and he felt a twinge of guilt. They looked so happy together, annoyingly so, and he wondered why he was going to pursue her. Even if they were both free, he had nothing to offer her, he was not rich or handsome like his cousin. But then, he thought of his own school years; he was always walking in Lucius Malfoy's shadow. Sure, he dated Narcissa Black, and they had an amazing sex life, but it was always understood that she was promised to Lucius, and so she felt free to be with him intimately. But after Draco was born, she changed, and grew to love her husband.

Bellatrix had served as a great rebound, but he soon grew tired of her obsession with Tom Riddle, and broke off the relationship. Hermione said goodbye to her fiance at the airport, and she greeted him warmly, surrounded by her friends.

"Good evening...Hermione," He greeted awkwardly. The other girls tittered with amusement, but Hermione glared at them.

"Good evening, Severus," Hermione greeted. "I'm nervous to be going to America for this. I mean, I'm glad to have you with us, I don't think that I could get through this stupid party without you by my side."

A hint of a smile touched his lips. "Indeed. Thank Merlin, we are travelling first class, I despise muggle air travel."

"No Maj, Professor," Parvarti corrected. "Americans call muggles no maj's in their country."

"Really, sis?" Padma scoffed. "You must forgive my sister for being an idiot...Severus. She really should know that this isn't school."

"There is nothing to forgive Miss. Patil," Severus said, and sat next to Hermione. Hermione had the window seat, and her friends had to sit further back in the plane in coach. The plane soon began to take off, and he ordered muggle whiskey, and it came in one of those tiny plastic bottles.

"I know the secret to your eternal stoicism in class, you drink incessantly," Hermione teased.

Severus laughed. "Ah, yes, well, one has to have a few tricks up their sleeve, of course."

"Of course, but it isn't good to drink alone," She said, reaching over to grab his drink. She took a sip, and handed it back to him. Their fingers brushed against one another as he took the cup from her.

He cut off his emotions. No, it would not do to be affected by what was happening. But over the course of their flight, little instances of a touch, a glance here and there.

When they landed in Las Vegas in the evening, the girls became excited by all of the lights and garish casinos and resorts. The cab pulled up to Caesar's Palace, and Hermione took charge, which impressed him greatly. They took a suite, and of course, the girls wanted to go party. But if he knew then what was going to happen, he would never have agreed to go along on this venture, and perhaps things would not have gotten as complicated as they did in the future...


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione

After the fourth night club, I barely remembered what the hell was going on, let alone my own name. But what I did know was that I no longer cared any more. I was a free woman for one last night, and I would live it to the fullest.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," I said to Severus. "Please stay with me."

"It would not be wise," I barely heard him say. "Besides, you're drunk. Come, let's get back to your hotel suite."

I giggled, and made a stern face. "Oh, yes. I'm the strictest Professor at Hogwarts, and I act like a robot, rather than a wizard. Do you even have a beating heart under all that black?"

I barely felt him pick me up in his arms, bridal style, nor did I remember going back to my hotel suite. But what I did know was that I wanted to be loved. I had no clue where my friends were, nor did I care. I only cared about now. There was just my crush, the wizard I had always secretly liked, and me. I didn't have my engagement ring on, since it was so flashy and expensive.

Severus laid me down on my bed, and he was about to leave me, but I grabbed his hand. "Please, Severus," I pleaded. "Please stay with me. I...I _need_ you tonight."

"What about Lucius?"  
I giggled, taking off my top. "What about him? Just like, for once, show me that you like me too. I know you do."

"We're both engaged."  
"Fine, go." I don't know why, but I began to cry, and he was by my side wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "Severus, you don't have to, I--"

But I never finished my sentence as he crashed his lips against mine. We attacked each other's clothing as we kissed and explored one another for the first time.

Severus looked down on me as he fitted himself to my entrance, and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want? That I am what you want?"

"Yes," I breathed. I wrapped my legs around him as he entered me slowly. We both shuddered at the sensation. He began to move inside of me, and it took some time for me to grow used to his size as he thrust in and out of me. I clawed at his back as he worked up to a rough, fast pace, pouring all of his pent up passions into me as he made love to me.

Our lovemaking grew more frenzied as the evening went on, and it wasn't until much, much later that he collapsed beside me, filling me to the brim. We both slept, dead to the world, but of course, neither of us remembered the entire evening, nor what transpired between us until much, much later, and by then, it was too late, because there was no way to undo what was done. But when I woke up the next morning, that is when the shock of what I had done first came over me, and I had to be the one to tell Lucius the truth, one way or the other...


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione

Warmth. A large weight on top of me. Where the hell was I and what happened last night? Those were the two uppermost questions in my mind as I came to. The light in the hotel suite was blinding from the sunlight streaming in the window, but why couldn't I get up? I looked down and my eyes cleared up somewhat. I was naked and in bed with a man. He was holding me close, and I smelled sandalwood, mint, herbs, and...I sat up as carefully as I could, and he grunted in his sleep.

"Morning," Severus drawled, his voice sexy even half awake. "I didn't take you for an early riser, lioness."

I blushed at the term of endearment. "Severus...um, did we...wow, did we really have sex last night?" I stammered.

He sat up, smoothing his black hair out of his face. "Yes. More than once, if I remember it correctly. You were mad that Padma...which twin is the sapphoist?"

"Padma. Parvarti is as straight as they come," I answered. "What about her?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "Well, she saw this stripper lady in one of the clubs, and decided to spend all of her money on getting intimate with her. Luna decided to drink until she passed out, which left Ginny as the only sober one."

"She has to be, she's pregnant."  
"Ah. I figured as much."  
"What else happened?"

"You got lonely, and started raving about people abandoning you," He answered. "I had wanted to stay behind with Ginny to settle the bills, but she said that she wanted me to take you to your room. You insisted that I stay, and you know what happened. I'm honestly surprised I remember as much as I do, we were both rather drunk."

"But we had sex!" I nearly shrieked. "Severus, this is terrible! I'm supposed to be getting married, and my parents raised me to respect marital bonds! What are we going to do?"

Severus got out of bed, and began to pace, apparently unconcerned about me staring at his athletic, sexy body. His member was also quite big, even soft, and I could not help but stare at it. Wow, just wow. I had no idea my potion's teacher was hiding such a hot body under those black robes of his.

"Well, what do you want, Hermione?" Severus asked. He sat beside me, and took my hand in his. "Do you want me to leave you be? I know you care for Lucius, but I know you care for me as well."

I looked at Severus, and I began to cry. He caressed my face. "I do, but...I just...what we did was wrong. I love him, he's a good man."

Severus sighed. "I will leave you alone, if that is what you want."

"Will you?" I asked. "If I've learned anything about Slytherins it's that your House is tenacious in getting exactly what you want. But I have to ask why? If you wanted me, why did you wait until..." I trailed off, weeping openly now.

Severus hugged me, and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "It's complicated, lioness. But it has to do with always living in Lucius's shadow, never being good looking enough, or rich enough to keep a witch around for long. They always go for him. Even you are promised to him, and I...I find myself not wanting to see you get hurt."

I turned my head to look up at him, and saw that he was being dead serious, and honest. "Lucius has been nothing if not kind to me. I think he is a good man, and I'm scared to tell him about what we did."

Severus sighed. "Are you certain he is as sainted as you think? Both of us were deatheaters, we both have done evil things in our time."

"The war is over--"

"I'm not talking about the fucking war, Hermione!" Severus snapped, getting up. I stood up, not caring that I was just as naked as him. "I'm talking about Lucius Malfoy. I'm talking about what he did to you specifically during one of the last Revels."

I could sense where this was going, and I didn't want to hear it. "I know that I was raped in his home several times, and beaten before Harry and Ron could get to me. Your oh so brave leader often did the honors himself."

Severus looked stricken, but he nodded his head, acknowledging the truth. "Yes, I was there underneath one of those masks. But when I refused to take part in your degradation he did this." He showed me his back, which was littered with scars, as if from a whip, or multiple torture curses.

"He...He wouldn't.." I breathed heavily. "He would say it was on Voldemort's orders. But...but why would it affect me, Severus? Nearly every deatheater had me every which way."

"Let me just show you, if I may," Severus said softly. "Please let me do that. If you still decide that he is who you want, I won't stand in your way. But you deserve the truth, the hard truth. You are worthy of that, after all."

I began to pace about the room, and thought long and hard about Severus's offer. Lucius had told me that he did questionable, even evil things in the last war, and this one as well. Could I forgive my fiance if what I was shown was what I thought it was? I certainly did not know. But Severus was right: I did need to know the truth, even if it broke my heart.

I turned to face him, and he was waiting patiently for my answer. "Go ahead. Show me the truth, _all_ of the truth," I decided then and there. "Not just what you think I want to see. If I'm truly meant to be with him, I deserve to know the hard truth."

Severus looked at me then with newfound respect. "As you wish. Come, sit down. It will be easier if you are sitting down to do this."

I sat on the bed, and he got out his wand. He sat beside me on the bed, and was about to cast the spell when I said, "Wait."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Does...does it hurt? Going into one's mind? Or them into yours? I never studied legilimency," I explained.

Severus idly twirled his sleek black wand in his long, elegant fingers. "It hurts when you are under psychic attack. But these are just my memories, so you won't harm me since I am sharing them with you of my own free will. I just only ask that you do not judge me too harshly. I had to play a role, and use every Slytherin tactic to survive the Dark Lord's regime. Do you understand?"

I touched his cheek, and he kissed the inside of my wrist, making butterflies fly in my stomach. "I understand. Show me."

"Very well. _Legilimens_ ," He cast with his wand...


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione

Malfoy Manor. I never wanted to see it again after being held prisoner here, but I followed past Severus up the cobblestone path to the manor. He wore a bronze mask over his face, and the heavy black cloak of a deatheater. The deatheaters were talking and partying with each other. Music blasted over the expensive sound system in the manor as I watched people getting rowdy. There was drugs in abundance, and I was shocked that they knew what meth and cocaine were, let alone how to use them.

Past Severus took off his mask to join the others. He found past Lucius in the parlor doing body shots off of some giggling, big breasted blonde witch, while another witch sucked him off.

"Are you joining us, cos? Tina and Candy here are the best at giving head," Lucius slurred.

Past Severus smirked. "No, thanks. I have Cissa' for that."

"I thought you and Bella were tight," Lucius pointed out. "Or do you share her with the Dark Lord?"

"A gentleman never tells."

"Aw, shut up," Lucius drawled, giggling. "You're just not drunk enough to partake. I know you, you get enough liquor, and any quim within reaching distance is fair game. Tell me I'm wrong."

Past Severus laughed. "True. But I don't take from another man's bowl. Where is the Dark Lord? I have to give a report on Potter's whereabouts."

"In my office taking a meeting," Lucius replied, roughly tugging on the witch's hair to choke the poor girl with his member. "Now, get your ass cleaned up." He spanked the witch's ass, hard as he shoved the witch away from him. The girl giggled as she got up. She tried to grab for Severus but he slapped her.

"Don't fucking touch me, slut," Severus snarled, and stalked out of the room.

Bellatrix waylaid him on the way, and Severus sighed. "Not tonight, Bella. I have had a trying day."

Bellatrix pouted. "But Sevvy, you _know_ I get lonely when our Lord gets preoccupied. Come on, just a quickie? You excel at those."

"Take that up with him," Severus extricated himself from her arms gently. "You chose him, that was _your_ choice, not mine. And I would sooner not go anywhere where his cock has been."

Bellatrix fake cried. "Fine! You know what? You're a prudish half breed, you know that? At least I'm not some red haired mudblood whore who led you on. Besides, she's dead and--"

"That's right, she's dead. But she was more of a woman than you will ever be, Bella. Now, get your claws off of me, I have a meeting to attend."

Severus went upstairs and walked down five corridors before coming to a pair of dark oak doors. He knocked on the door, and I heard Voldemort's hissing voice say, "Enter."

A terrified Pius Thicknesse and Yaxley hurried out, and Severus closed the door behind him. Voldemort sat at Lucius Malfoy's desk, dressed in an all black muggle suit that would have looked great if the man wearing it looked normal. Voldemort's blazing red eyes bore into past Severus for a bit before relaxing.

"I see that you have a further report to make about Harry Potter," Voldemort said plainly. "So, speak. I would hate for you to miss your own party to celebrate Albus Dumbledore's death. I have been remiss in thanking you for that, I believe."

Past Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, well. I do believe that the Weasleys are Potter's chief supporters, and killing any number of them will surely lead you to the boy himself. I believe that he has now left that protection, and is now on the run."

"But you know not where."  
"No, I do not."

"Well, I am leaving Hogwarts in your charge as a reward for your part in ridding the world of Albus Dumbledore," Voldemort declared. "But the Snatchers have acquired a favorite student of yours most recently. A virgin, if you can believe it. I know that Hogwarts is a den of immorality, at least it was secretly in my day."

I caught a flicker of unease flash across past Severus's face, but it was gone in an instant. "Who is this paragon of virtue, my Lord?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Oh, that's for you to see as the one being honored at this revel. Now, please do enjoy the party. I guarantee that it will be most...illuminating for everyone involved."

Severus left, and after everyone ate the dinner feast in the dining room, my stomach filled with dread as I remembered being dragged into the ballroom in magical ropes that prevented me from doing even wandless magic. Voldemort announced that all of the deatheaters put on their masks. I noticed a black and silver mask go over Lucius Malfoy's face.

"Lucius, as the owner of this palace of yours, you get to have first pick of the litter," Voldemort teased. Lucius pointed his finger at me, and I watched as he tore off my jeans, and spread my legs from behind. He entered me hard, and I began screaming, because it was my first time, and I was blindfolded. Blood flowed down my legs as he pounded in and out of me. When Lucius finished up, Voldemort took over, and I could do nothing but scream and cry.

When Voldemort was done taking me harshly, he gestured for Severus to come forward.

Severus did, but Severus looked down at my violated, vulnerable self, and said defiantly, "No. I can't do it."

"You can't or you won't."  
"I won't. She is a student of mine."

"Crucio!" Voldemort cast with his wand. Severus doubled over in agony as Voldemort opened up his back over and over again. Blood flowed everywhere as I watched my potion's teacher bravely get tortured over and over again for five hours straight, simply because he would not touch me.

When Voldemort ended the curse, Narcissa levitated Severus to his guest bedroom, and nursed him herself. Lucius came to check on him, and looked sad and full of remorse for what he had done, and witnessed.

"How is he?"

"Half alive, no thanks to you," Narcissa spat. "My gods, Lucius. You could have stepped in and done something about it! He is your cousin. And you raped that poor girl."

"I had to Cissa'. She--"  
"Was a girl. As young as our son."

"He would have done worse to  
me. You know that!" Lucius shouted, getting angry. "You have no idea how many times I have had to protect you from him, Narcissa. You should be thanking me!"

Narcissa slapped him, hard across the face. "Fuck you. No witch deserves what you did to her tonight. What is going to happen if she finds out? I have no doubt that she will want revenge for that. I know I would if my first time was through rape."

Lucius smiled sardonically. "If she finds out, I will kill her. I would do anything to protect our family, darling. Besides, what is she but some worthless mudblood?"

"No doubt you are right."  
Lucius kissed her. "Of course I am. When have I ever been wrong about something like this?"

....

Present Day...

I came out of the memories sobbing. Severus did not move to touch me, but when he tried to pull away, I whispered, "No, hold me. Please."

Severus pulled me into his arms as he spooned me from behind. I cried for a long time. Would my fiance try to kill me? I had no way of knowing, but one thing was for sure: I felt utterly and completely betrayed. Severus kissed the top of my head, and laced my fingers with his. Even when he was ordered to assault me, he protected me, and nearly died.

"Why would you risk yourself for me? I was only your student," I sniffed. "I just...I can't believe that Lucius would...he heard me scream over and over, he knew that he was hurting me, and yet he continued on and on."

Severus breathed heavily. "My cousin has some sadistic tendencies, lioness. I tried not to take part in the Revels as much as I could, but in this instance, I had had enough of that kind of torture. When I saw that it was you, that you were the Jewel for the evening, the focus, I...I couldn't take part in it."

I turned in his arms, and our eyes met. Our lips met, and Severus kissed me softly, nibbling on my bottom lip as our tongues met. I could feel him getting hard for me against my thigh and I ground my hips into him. Severus groaned, and he slid his length inside of me. He held it there as he kissed me slowly, tenderly.

"Severus...why? I have to know."  
"I think you know."  
"How? When?"  
"Always such a know it all."  
"And you aren't."

Severus chuckled, moving slightly inside of me, making me moan slightly. "Touche. But you still need to decide which of us you want."

"Can I decide after you shag me?"  
"Of course."

Severus wrapped my legs around him, and kissed me passionately as he thrust deep inside of me. He pulled almost all the way out, and then plunged all the way back in. I ran my hands up and down his muscled back, and grabbed his firm ass as he continued his slow, deep thrusts in and out of my body. Gods, he felt good, so good inside of me. As I was about to cum, my eyes rolled back and I nearly passed out as I saw fireworks and my body opened like a flower beneath his expert thrusts.

"Hermione..." He breathed as he shuddered, and filled me with his release. " _I love you,"_ He added mentally. He gave me one last, heated kiss, and slowly withdrew out of me. He seemed to retreat behind his cold, stoic mask, and left me to go take a shower.

I almost fought the urge to join him, but I could tell that he needed his space. Ginny pounded on the door, and I opened it.

She burst into the room, and saw the clothes everywhere on the floor, and the messy bed. "These had better be from a random guy you picked up, girl, because you are going to be in big trouble with your fiance when you get back to England."

I had a sinking feeling that something big had gone down, and it was bad, very bad.

"Why, what did I do?"  
"I dunno, why don't you ask your _husband_?" Ginny seethed, and thrust her smartphone in my face, and played the video.

Sure enough, I watched as Severus and I, encouraged by a very drunk Luna and the Patil twins to 'go for it.' The wedding had been cheesy and in one of those 'chapels of love,' that are open 24 hours a day, but me and Severus looked ridiculously happy, and very, very drunk. Padma was making out with a very slutty looking black stripper chick, and looked to be having the time of her life. The video stopped.

"Severus only told me that I got lonely at the last night club and that everyone was leaving me," I said, just to have something to say.

Ginny looked thunderstuck. "The last club? Yes, it was the last club, but that was after this freak show. He had sobered up somewhat by that time, but oh yeah, according to muggle law, you two are definitely married."

"You could have stopped it."

"Oh really?! Mione', you're even more stubborn drunk than sober," Ginny said harshly. "You've seen me drunk. Tell me, if Harry or Draco were here, and I wanted them to put a ring on it, do you think there is any damn way you could stop the wedding?"

I shook my head. "But...oh Gin, he's my _teacher_. What the hell?!"

"Okay, breathe," Ginny said more calmly. "That's it. So, you're married to the guy. So what? At least, it was your choice, and I have never, _ever_ seen you happier. Hell, I have never seen Snape smile or laugh before, either. He's fun when drunk I have to tell you."

"But I love Lucius."  
"Do you?"  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ginny said calmly. "I'm just saying that you need to make a choice. Where is your hubby now?"

"Don't call him that!"  
"Lover, boyfriend. Whatever."  
"In the shower."

"Okay, go join him," Ginny insisted. "I will tell the girls you're sleeping off your hangover and we need a Starbucks run. Does he drink coffee?"

"I would think so. Just get him the same drink as mine, and if he hates it, oh well," I answered.

Ginny hugged me, and said, "Cool. Two caramel macchiatos then. Awesome. And breakfast?"

"Spinach wraps."  
"Great. Now, get cleaned up, we have a damn plane to catch," Ginny ordered.

She left me be, and I went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth first, flossed, and brushed out my hair before getting in the shower. Severus pulled me in, and we bathed one another. There was nothing sexual about it, just the intimacy of it was what we both needed. We soon got ready to go, and I put my engagement ring back on. I felt like a fraud for wearing it, but I would wear it to remind me of the decision that I would have to make sooner or later, because more drama was about to come my way sooner, rather than later and it would have far reaching consequences...


	17. Chapter 17

Lucius

How long had he been out of it? Three hours? No, it couldn't have been that long. The handsome blonde wizard got out of bed and stopped. A witch was in his bed. Lucius cursed inwardly. _Great. Just great. Well, Hermione is the forgiving sort. Surely, she can forgive me for this._

Then he saw who it was, and he felt disgusted with himself. Victoria Greengrass, Severus's fiance. Eww..just eww. How drunk was he at the bar? He remembered that she came in to drink around 10ish, but he only drank because he missed his fiancee, and she was off in America having fun. _But Severus is with her, and if he drinks..._

No, he would not think of that. He promised that he wouldn't pursue Hermione in any romantic sense. He could trust him. Couldn't he? But then again, could she trust him? He was there for the Revel in which she was tortured and raped. He had been her first, and she had felt amazing. Perfect, even. It was the exact reason he used the Confundus Charm on the Goblet of Fire. The goblet would have paired her with his cousin, but why should he get her when he was nothing compared to him?

He used the loo, and flushed it. Victoria walked into the bathroom, and kissed his neck. "Good morning, darling. You look--"

"Get off me," Lucius snapped. "What makes you think that I want you?"

Her blue eyes blazed with anger. "So, that's how it is?! You fuck me and then _leave_ me? If you ask me, Severus may be an ugly git, but at least he has more class than you ever will! I can't believe you're letting him around that child bride of yours."

"Jealous?"

Victoria laughed coldly. "Hardly. Well, you will end up alone, unless you do something drastic."

"Which is?"  
"Charm the stupid mudblood."  
"Don't call her that."

"Aw, you do love the girl," The witch mocked. "How...amusing for me. It would be such a shame if she found out how far you went to pursue her, even to the extent of using the Confundus Charm to pair her to you, instead of her precious potions master."

Lucius grabbed the witch's arm and wrenched it behind her back, making her scream. "You won't tell her. And if you do, I will kill you and your two daughters."

Victoria seethed, "You unimaginable _bastard_. If you touch Daphne and Astoria I will kill you."

A cold grin wreathed Lucius Malfoy's lips. "Not if I kill you first. Get on the bed."

"No!" She shouted.   
" _Imperio_!" Lucius cast with his wand.

The big witch's body went slack, and the life left her eyes as she docilely lay on the bed. Lucius found the witch's body repulsive, but it would suit his needs just fine. He stroked his thick, veiny member, and used lube to lubricate her ass. He plunged his member inside her ass and soon worked up to a fast pace as he soon cream pied inside. He then killed her, and took a shower.

When he was dressed, he summoned Dolohov and McNair. Yaxley was his spy in the Ministry, and he needed to remain there.

They met in the dining room, and Lucius said, "I think it is time to go on a little Revel. We need to gain recruits to our cause of obliterating every mudblood in existence. What better way than to torture them first before they mercifully ask for death?"

McNair giggled. "Yes, m'Lord. You's a better. Dark Lord than that stuffy prick Voldymort any day o'the week."

"Good. Dolohov?"  
"What of the Granger cunt?"

Lucius laughed. "Oh, she will be my little sex slave, of course. Everything is going ahead according to my design. Just get it done. But before you do, go dispose of that fat piece of trash in my bedroom. We won't be needing Greengrass any more. Her daughters will be yours to do with as you boys wish."

Dolohov cackled. "I always wanted that Daphne. I'm sure her ass is real tight."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Just don't kill her, she is a pureblood. Pureblood witches are a treasure, not a hindrance, but if they become a hindrance, then...well, they can be used for breeding. Good hunting, gentlemen."

Lucius went to his office and made his plans. First, he would play the kind, caring fiance, and if he couldn't win Hermione over with charm alone, well, he could always have her killed after fucking her a few times. Yes, yes, it would all work out. For this time, he at least was a Dark Lord that had the necessary blood status to inspire and gain followers, and his empire would be great, indeed...


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione

One Month Later...

Ever since my bachelorette party, I have been feeling out of sorts, and not quite myself. I passed my finals, and I was fairly confident that I would get mostly Outstandings in my classes, but still, there was this weird sickness in the mornings that went away by mid afternoon. I also ate everything in front of me, particularly chocolate.

Then there was the nightmare of breakfast. The smell of eggs and toast grossed me out. Why was my nose all of a sudden so damned sensitive? Harry was eating eggs a week after I made it back, and I had to cover up my nose to keep from puking then and there.

"Um, Mione,' " Harry asked, lifting up an eyebrow. "Are you like, okay? You look a little sick."

"It's nothing...your eggs just smell really bad to me," I admitted.

He sniffed them, and said, "Um, they smell fine to me. You barely ate your porridge. What's up with you? First you go off on this wild party with Snape and your girls, and--"

I couldn't hold it in any more. I puked all over the floor. Students laughed, but some of the other married ones who knew all too well what was happening to me, glared at their friends. Severus was there in an instant, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"We have it under control, Potter!" McGonagall said, exasperated at Harry's efforts to be helpful. "Go to class."

I went to Madame Pomfrey, and she gave me a potion to soothe my stomach. I went to my classes none the wiser, until my period was supposed to arrive, and then I began to get worried...

.....

Present Time...

I went to Madame Pomfrey's after I got nauseous, because I couldn't stand Theodore Nott's spicy cologne. I asked her about my missed period, and then she asked if I had one before my bachelorette party.

"Um, three weeks prior, yes," I said. "But I've been under a lot of stress, and I could just be coming down with something."

Madame Pomfrey ran a diadnostic, and then she blushed as she came back to my bed. "Miss. Granger, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but did you happen to become intimate with anyone during this bachelorette party?"

A stone settled into my stomach. "Y-Yes?"

"My dear," Pomfrey said calmly. "I'm very sorry that I didn't catch the symptoms earlier, but...But you are pregnant. Like, a month along."

I nearly saw tunnel vision as I nearly fainted. _Oh, gods! I'm supposed to be Lucius's fiancee. What the hell am I going to do with Severus's child??_ "Is the father in the picture, dear?" The mediwitch asked softly. "Or was this a one time...park, as they said in my day?"

Despite my inner unease, I laughed. "I...I can contact him. I don't know how happy he will be, but I will certainly tell him."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Do you want Professor McGonagall to come in? I told her you wanted to be alone, but she would like to talk to you if you're willing. Can I get you anything?"

"Chocolate. Mint, I think."

The mediwitch chuckled. "Yes, you're definitely pregnant, dear. Or under a dementor attack. I can't decide which."

We shared a laugh over that, and I felt so much better. Professor McGonagall swept in, and she looked very concerned as she had a recent issue of The Daily Prophet with her.

"Good afternoon, Professor," I said happily. My smile died on my face as I took in her worried expression. "Something is wrong. Why are you looking at me like that?"

She sat down in the visitors chair, and said carefully, "Your fiance. I...I don't know how to tell you this, Miss. Granger, but he...he..."

"Spit it out! It obviously concerns me so stop beating about the bush," I snapped, impatient for news.

"Lucius Malfoy is killing muggleborns left and right," McGonagall said sadly. "And in this instance, the Ministry has decided to pair you with someone else since they have no wish to place you in danger."

I scoffed. "How touching. But they need not concern themselves, I'm already with a wizard that is quite capable of protecting me."

"Madame Pomfrey told me the news about your little one. I'm happy for you, but I would advise you to marry whoever the father is," McGonagall advised. "And go into hiding. I would surmise that you are Malfoy's target. We have his son Draco on our side, but I think we have Luna to thank for that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Draco has not felt loyalty to his family ever since the end of the war. We're not exactly friends, but we understand one another."

The older witch understood. "I see. Well, I can tell you now that you are graduating with honors. What do they call honor students in muggle high schools, dear?"

"Valedictorians."

"Yes," McGonagall smiled. "Well, Hogwarts has no such tradition. Just know that only Merlin himself has ever graduated at The top of the class. I'm very proud of you, despite all of what is happening. I have the latest issue of The Prophet if you want to read it."

I giggled. "Thank you...Minerva. But wasn't Merlin a Slytherin?"

She grinned. "Why, yes, he was. Why do you ask?"

"Because my child will have two of the best school Houses running through his or her veins," I said with pride. "A Slytherdor, if you will."

"I have not heard of such a thing."  
"But you like it?"  
"I do, dear. Yes, indeed."  
"Can I hug you?"

McGonagall sat beside me, and she gave me a great big, motherly hug. I saw Severus enter the hospital ward out of the corner of my eye, but he waited patiently, his posture still and poised as a statue. My Head of House let me go, and she left. When she was gone, Severus cast a silencing charm, and sat beside me on my bed.

"I'm not cursed by Lucius's goons in case you're worried about that," I teased lightly. "I've been feeling out of sorts ever since I got back from Vegas, it's nothing to be concerned about."

Severus took my hand in his and looked around the room before kissing my hand. "But I am concerned. I used the pensieve recently, and I looked at both of our memories of that night, and..."

"Hey," I soothed. "It's okay. I know, about um...about our elopement. Ginny played the video on her phone the morning after."

Severus let out his pent up breath in relief. "And do you want to contest it? Or get it annulled? I have been meaning to ask you that."

I shook my head no.  
"Why?"  
"Because of what happened."  
"What happened?"

I took a few calming breaths and said, "I'm pregnant, Severus. It's why I've been getting sick in class, puking at breakfast, that sort of thing. I haven't bled since nearly a month prior to the party."

Severus began to breathe heavily, and I sat up, bringing his face to look at me. There were tears streaking down his face. I was truly moved by his show of emotion. "I...I will do right by you," He stammered. "I have left you alone, not just because of work, but--"

I kissed him softly. "I know. It's okay, Severus. I will gladly be your wife, and raise our child together."

"I thought you would reject me."  
"Why would I do that?"

"I never intended to trap you with me," Severus explained. "You deserve more, lioness. You deserve the world. I am damaged goods, and I don't know what you see in me."

I wiped at his tears, and peppered his face with kisses. "I see my husband. The father of my baby that we made in love. You are handsome to me, and you deserve to be loved."

"I'm not nearly as wealthy as Lucius. Your devotion touches me, witch, but are you certain that you want me?" He asked me softly.

I nodded my head. "I do. Besides, we're already married by muggle law."

Severus chuckled. "Good point there, love. May I?"

I moved so he could touch my belly. He closed his eyes and opened them again. "He or she is already quite powerful." He kissed my forehead. "Thank you, for giving me this. I love you."

"I love you too."  
We shared a heartfelt kiss over that, and I nearly shrieked when Madame Pomfrey found us. "Oh, my goodness! Professor Snape, you should be ashamed of yourself! Miss. Granger is a student!"

Severus and I both laughed. "It's not funny, or amusing!"

"Severus is my child's father, it's okay," I admonished. "Is that my chocolate?"

"Yes...yes it is."  
"Give it here!"  
I snatched the box out of the old mediwitch's hands.

"Ah, mint," Severus observed, snagging himself one and eating it. "Yes, my mother craved mint chocolate while pregnant with me."

"My mom craved Oreos."  
"What are those?"

"You're a seventies kid, and you have no idea what Oreo cookies are?" I asked, shocked. "I thought everyone had them in their house at one time."

"My parents were too poor for junk food," He reminded me, not unkindly. I felt instantly bad. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Severus."

"It's alright." I could tell it wasn't, but I wouldn't press the issue. Madame Pomfrey left and Severus laid me back into bed, and tucked me in like a child.

"Do you have to go?"  
"Yes. Get some sleep," He purred in my ear. "I will come by to see you later."

"Okay."

I slept soon after he left, and it was the last real peaceful night's sleep I had in a long time, because the troubles with my errant former fiance were only just beginning...


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione

I was not nervous to be graduating, I was nervous to see Lucius again. What was there to say, really? I was pregnant with his cousin's baby, and I had a duty to marry him instead. Lucius becoming another Dark Lord bothered me, so much so that I stopped my subscription to The Daily Prophet. All the news stories was of more muggleborns being killed. Muggles were being enslaved left and right, and there weren't enough light wizards and witches to handle the bulk of the growing number of deatheaters that were joining Lucius Malfoy's cause.

I had a glamour on my belly to make it appear flat in public, but at three months, I was starting to sport a bump underneath my clothing in private. Last month, Severus and I remarried in the Headmaster's office, and made everything legal in the wizarding world in terms of our marriage. Since we already fulfilled the Ministry's mandate of at least one child, they wouldn't be monitoring our intimate times, for which we were both grateful for.

"I don't want to be used as bait," I repeated over the shouting from the other Order of the Phoenix members during Friday's meeting. "Gods, don't you people understand that I'm three months pregnant?!"

This stunned the rest of the members into silence. Apparently, McGonagoll did not choose to inform them of my delicate state, nor my husband for that matter.

Even Harry seemed shocked, but Draco cleared his throat, standing. "Normally, I would side with you, Hermione. But my father has a weakness for you. Deep down, I think he loves you. Would you really not do everything you could to ensure my niece or nephew grew up in a safer world than ours?"

I couldn't believe Draco's words! I touched my stomach protectively. "You're insane to risk her, Mr. Malfoy!" Minerva shouted. "What if she loses the baby? What if she dies?! Or is this a ploy to get back in your father's good books again?"

Draco glared at my old Head of House. "If you understood what I had to endure as his son half of my life, you wouldn't dare question my loyalties to my godmother and father. For now, I'll thank you to shut your self righteous Gryffindor mouth."

Severus nodded, hiding back a smirk. "Go on, Draco," He encouraged. "Do explain your plan in simple terms so the lions can understand."

I socked my husband's arm playfully. "Not all of us lions are stupid, you know."

Severus kissed my cheek. "Considering that you were almost sorted into Ravenclaw, neither me nor Draco count you among this number, lioness. Continue, Draco, and I will agree or disagree according to how you present it."

Draco felt encouraged. "I propose that you, Hermione, go to my father and pretend to be warm, loving and gracious to him. You use your wiles to get him vulnerable, and when he is asleep, you put him under say, the petrificus totalus hex, and we will move in with the cavalry to have him wake up in a strong holding cell for trial."

"It's too risky for Hermione," Kingsley interjected. "I agree that Malfoy may have a weakness for her, but he is far from stupid. He may detect the lie. It is nearly impossible to lie to you Slytherins, after all."

Severus chuckled. "And sending in Ministry agents openly is a better idea? Oh, that's right, I'm talking with a roomful of Gryffindors. My mistake. Well, we will discuss this amongst ourselves."

Kingsley scowled. "And that's why the _lions_ can't completely trust you _snakes_."

The meeting erupted into insults and lots of profanity being exchanged. I finally had to stand up and use a voice Ginny taught me while we practiced Quidditch for fun at her house: "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

Everyone turned to face me, shocked. "Honestly, I think it is up to me to decide whether or not to take the risk. And I decide to try and foil Lucius's plans without violence."

"Even if you have to kill him?"

"I've killed deatheaters before. What is one more?" I said coldly. "I make no secret that I care about him. I always will, but there is something I learned from the last war, and it is this: necessity. Sometimes, justice is not enough. Sometimes, in order to secure freedom, blood must be spilled. I will _not_ allow my child to grow up in fear of another wizarding war, and another Voldemort."

My husband, Draco, and even Slughorn looked at me with newfound respect and admiration. Severus chuckled lightly, "Are you sure you're a Gryffindor, lioness?"

"Hm, you're a bad influence."  
"Of course, I am."  
"So, you support my plan?"  
"Obviously."

"Good, because he has to be here for Draco's graduation, and I have to appear gracious and loving," I explained.

"Oh, goody," Draco smirked. "Don't get too friendly with dad, you'll gross me out even more than when I have to hear you two over the holiday breaks. You do know the silencio charm, right?"

To almost everyone's shock, Severus laughed. "My house, my rules, boy. If you can't handle it, get your own bedmate."

The table laughed; and with that, the meeting was adjourned. Draco and my husband stayed behind to hash out the plan away from Gryffindor ears. I essentially had to seduce my former fiance, get him to drop his guard, and they would work in the shadows as one by one his followers guarding the manor were subdued.

"If you can avoid killing them, that would be preferable," I quipped. "I need not remind you that the aurors would love to chuck both of you in Azkaban simply for being former deatheaters."

Draco raked his hand through his white blonde hair. "Are you sure you're okay possibly sleeping with him, Hermione? You're pregnant and he might find that out. He won't like that very much."

I shrugged my shoulders. "So, what? I'm only meant to subdue him. If he becomes violent, well, there is only one killing curse that the Ministry prosecutes you for."

Both Slytherin men grinned knowingly. "Good. But just so you know, you would have been an awesome Malfoy, Hermione. It's no wonder my father likes you so much."

I hugged him, and he looked at me reassuringly, as if to wish me luck. I understood. When I was alone with Severus we both embraced one another closely. Our lips came together and our tongues danced together in a mating dance as old as time. I moaned against his mouth, and wetness pooled between my legs.

"Severus...not here," I moaned against his mouth.

"Where?"  
"Your quarters."

Severus pulled back, and smiled. "Ah, yes. I have been looking forward to having you in my bed."

"Our bed."  
"Yes, _our_ bed."

He led me to the dungeons, and as soon as he warded his door and locked it, we were tearing at each other's clothes, and kissing with a passion that only matched our first time together...


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione

Everything was in place, and yet I felt uneasy seeing Lucius again. I took my morning sickness allieviator potion, and got ready to go down to the Great Hall. I decided to wear a glitzy top with black slacks and heels that weren't ideal for my feet, but I had to give the illusion that I was still amenable to 'making things work,' and seduce him.

  
I had an undetectable extension charm on my black clutch, and as I applied my smoky makeup, I turned this way and that in my mirror in my dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. I looked around the girl's dormitory and thought back on all of the memories, good and bad, that I had sleeping in this room with my classmates. I would be leaving this school a student, but by necessity, I would be able to return from time to time to reside with Severus in his personal quarters.

I went through my classes during the day in a daze, knowing that it would be the last time I would have to wear my uniform, and tote that heavy backpack around with all of my books and crap in it. House elves were offered to me, but I didn't want special treatment because I was a Professor's wife, I just wanted to finish my last day as a Hogwarts student in relative peace.

When the evening came, all of the students were summoned to the Great Hall, where all of us had to wait in a long line to receive our diplomas. I cast a cushioning charm on my heels to prevent them from pinching my toes, but it didn't help how my back was starting to hurt standing in line. When it came time for me to receive my diploma, I shook all of the Professor's hands.

Severus bowed, and betrayed nothing of his inner emotions, but he said to me mentally, " _I love you. Take care of yourself tonight."_

" _I love you too, just be ready to get me out of there,"_ I replied. I moved on, and then Professor McGonagall strode up to the golden owl lectern, and said happily, "I am delighted to announce that a secondary diploma is to be awarded to the top student of Hogwarts for seventh year. I am honored that this student has been explenary over her seven years at this school, and even more so that she has, and continues to represent Gryffindor House with distinction and poise. Please come back up, Hermione Granger."

I felt a bit sad that I couldn't openly use my married surname, but it was all part of the plan, because no one but the teaching staff, my friends, and the Ministry of Magic, knew that I was married to Severus Snape. As I took the stage, I noticed Lucius Malfoy in the crowd wearing his distinctive black and silver deatheater mask as he blended in with the crowd.

I winked at him, and joined Professor McGonagall at the lectern. Pictures for The Daily Prophet, Quibbler, and Witch Weekly were taken. I know that I would have lots of requests for interviews, but for now, I had to make my speech, just the same as if I were a Valedictorian at any muggle high school.

I pointed my wand at my throat, and cast, " _Sonorus_. I would like to thank each and every one of my teachers who pushed me harder than I ever thought possible academically, and magically. Without your tireless efforts on all of our behalf, none of us would be standing here today to be receiving these diplomas. I want to thank my friends, and my fellow students, even the ones not graduating this year. All of you are vitally important, and special. Never, ever forget that. But more importantly, I want all of you underclassmen to realize that you have the power within you to go out into the world and be who you want to be. Don't you dare let anyone stop you from being your best self. I am living proof of that. Congratulations, guys! We made it! Thank you."

The applause was thunderous as I received my secondary, honorary diploma, and walked off the stage. Things began to calm down as the graduation ball began, and I was paired up with practically every wizard of my year.

My last dance partner was Draco, and as he twirled me and I spun back into his arms, he whispered in my ear, "I spotted dad going out to the gardens. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I shook my head. "No, but I have to. You sound worried."

Draco sighed. "This is my father we're talking about. He's far colder than my godfather, and more cunning than people give him credit for."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you. But I will be fine."

Draco nodded, smirking. I walked discreetly in the direction of the gardens, making sure to take off my graduation cloak in the process. Lucius was alone, which made me feel uneasy, because I felt like he was lulling me into a false sense of security. I found him by the roses, and I cursed my heels for clicking along the cobblestones as I walked.

He removed his mask, and in the moonlight, I couldn't help but find him handsome. I cursed my heart for feeling love for this murderer, this enslaver of hundreds of muggles.

"Good evening, darling," He said politely, turning to face me. Again, that sickening flutter in my heart started up again, and I forced myself to quash it in favor of my mission.

"Good evening, Lucius."  
"I trust you know why I am here."  
"To see your son graduate?"

Lucius picked a red rose off of a bush, and handed it to me. "Yes, but I came for you. I came to tell you that I forgive you, and that I hold no grudge for you seeking temporary consolation with Severus."

"Then why kill witches and wizards like me?" I couldn't help but asking as I took the rose from him, and smelled the sweet scent wafting up from the velvety soft petals. "Why enslave muggles?"

Lucius smiled, drawing close to me. "Why not, darling? I am trying to create an empire for you and me to rule over. I told you once that you deserved the world at your feet, and I plan to give it to you. The only question is, will you come quietly?"

I knew that I had no choice. This was part of the plan to go with him and his goons. I caressed his cheek, and pressed my lips to his. I hated how my body melted to his touch when his lips crashed against mine, and how I moaned against his mouth when he slid his tongue into my mouth. _Good gods, I love him still!_ I realized.

Lucius kissed back, and he pulled away, grinning in triumph. "Mmm. I have missed those lips. Come, darling. Let's go home, no doubt you must be weary wearing those heels."

I smiled. "Yes, but only if you massage my feet personally."

A wicked smile flashed across his handsome face. "Oh, I intend to do more than that." At a signal, Lucius's deatheaters came out of the shadows, and he rattled off orders.

He held out his hand, and I took it, making sure to lace my fingers through his. I hated being the bait, but it was a necessity. The plan had to work, it just had to. I sent my mental message to Severus: " _He took the bait. Please follow."_

" _Good_ ," Severus said, " _Keep him entertained, we are following you now. Be strong, love."_

" _You too."_

We found the apparition point, and as Lucius turned on the spot to disapparate, I worried about my baby momentarily. Pregnant witches were at a higher risk of splinching, and possibly miscarrying their child, and I worried about that grim possibility. _No! You volunteered for this! Stay your course, and don't you dare let on that you are pregnant for god's sake!_ I sharply chastised myself.

The only problem was that we did not apparate to Malfoy Manor. Hell, we weren't even in England any more. We were at a seaside mansion that was gorgeous and very palatial, and if I were not in danger, I would love the place very much. Shit.

Lucius grinned in triumph. "Well, that should take care of any stragglers who would ruin our private evening. Welcome to Blackraven Manor, my family's ancient stronghold. Are you hungry?"

 _Gee, when am I not? I'm eating for two, after all._ "Yes, I could stand to eat," I replied neturally. "And then, you promised me a massage."

Lucius kissed me. "Yes, of course. Let's get you inside. Secure the area, and ward it heavily. I want no disruptions tonight. My bride and I want peace and quiet."

Inside the mansion, it was even more gothic in design than Malfoy Manor with tapestries depicting victories in war over enemies of this ancient wizarding family. I came across a beautiful portrait of a handsome Malfoy ancestor whose blue eyes pierced the viewer with their intensity. He wore golden, intricate armor, and then I noticed the slight points of his ears with his long, straight blonde hair shimmering like white gold in the portrait.

"Who is this? He looks kingly."

Lucius smiled with pride. "My most ancient ancestor Thranduil. I am part veela, of course, but he was of the full, undiluted line of high elven nobility. How does he seem to you, darling?"

"Handsome, and fearsome at the same time," I answered truthfully. "He seems very wise and ageless."

"Yes, I have always thought so."

"Would you be a Prince in his realm? I'm curious," I said, merely to stroke his already lofty ego.

Lucius shook his head. "I think not. A royal bastard at best. It does not matter, it gives me some measure of comfort to know that I have royal blood running through my veins. But come, you must be hungry."

He led me to an impressive formal dining room with lots of food and drinks for just them alone. I sat to his right, and we served one another. Despite my dire situation, I was having a wonderful time. Pity that he was an evil git, we had a lot in common.

After dinner, I used the restroom, and took my sickness relieving potion. I looked in the mirror, and said to my reflection, "You've got this. You can seduce one wizard. Wish me luck, little one."

For the first time, I felt the strong psychic energies of my child wrap around me, and I heard _his_ voice in my head, " _Yes, you have it. But I doubt you will need it, mother_."

" _You're a boy?"_

" _Ten points to Gryffindor. Yes, but I haven't decided on a name yet."_ She heard him yawn. " _Don't jounce me too much. I do value my sleep."_

I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at his sharp wit. My son's voice sounded similar to Severus's, but lighter, less jaded. But that was to be expected with him as his father. I emerged from the simple guest bathroom close to the dining room, and Lucius was waiting for me patiently.

He gave me a grand tour of the house, and as we ended up in the master bedroom, I excused myself to go get changed.

Lucius lifted an eyebrow at that. "More surprises from you, darling?"

"Oh, just one more, I promise," I lied smoothly. My face gave away nothing as I put my occlumency skills to use. "No peeking now, it's a surprise."

Lucius laughed, and I dug out the lingerie I planned to wear. I smoothed it out magically, and got undressed. My breasts were bigger because of the baby, but because of the glamour I looked good, really good, with heathly, slender curves, and a nicely shaped butt that I worked hard to keep nice and firm. I slipped the nightgown on, and came out.

  
Lucius's eyes darkened with desire as he watched me enter the room. I felt instantly sexy and desired, but it wasn't the same as with Severus. Severus made me feel loved, this was just lust, unadulterated lust.

 _Just get it over with. You have a job to do, so do it, and get the hell out of there,_ I reminded myself. With that in mind, I took the initiative and crashed my lips against his, and Lucius used his wand to undress himself completely...


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione

The bed Lucius led me to was nothing short of beautiful with burgundy bedding, dark wood paneling, and ornate curtains adorning the mammoth four poster bed.

  
The entire bedroom looked very...Gryffindor-like, but of course, this was not Malfoy Manor where Slytherin design tastes dominated the newer mansion. A cheery fire was blazing in the fireplace, and on the mantle, many candles burned, giving the whole room a dark romantic ambiance that did not feel entirely welcome to me deep down inside.

I warmed my hands over the warmth seeping out from the fireplace, and I felt Lucius gently move my hair to the side, and run little kisses along my neck, and his hands reached around to cup my breasts, his thumbs circling my nipples in slow, agonizing circles.

"Lucius..." I purred.

"I have longed for this night," He purred in my ear, his lips nibbling my ear lobe. "Ever since you accepted my proposal months ago, I have wanted you."

 _Forgive me, Severus._ I turned my face, and Lucius brushed my lips with his own. I felt one of his hands lift up my nightgown and began to stroke me between my legs. I moaned against his mouth, cursing my over sensitized senses for my quicker than normal responses; it made the seduction much easier on my part, but I hated myself for enjoying his touch. His fingers circled my clit in sloppy strokes as he occasionally teased his fingers along my folds.

"You like this."  
"Yes."

"Good. Now, let me unwrap my present," Lucius teased, and took his fingers out of me, and said, "Lift your arms."

I obeyed, and turned to face him. I groaned inwardly. If he was repulsive looking, I could just lie back and think of England. But oh no, he had to be almost as sexy as Severus naked. It was just not fair.

We stared at one another for the longest time, but I was the first one to move first. I took the initiative on kissing this time as my fingers ran across his perfect chest and abs. I tangled one of my hands in his hair, and the other one went further south and began to stroke his thick, veiny member. It immediately rose to attention as he trembled in my arms.

"Gods, witch. You're incredible."  
"Do you want me to start you off?"

Lucius grinned. "Oh, yes. I have long desired to see you kneel before me so."

 _I'm sure you have, you egotistical prick._ I knelt at his feet and worked my magic, knowing that he preferred the rougher treatment. Severus preferred slow, tantalizing licks and strokes before I got down to business on deep throating him. But Lucius was more crude in his desires.

I licked everywhere on him, cradling his balls as I stroked, wishing that I could just rip them off with my nails. Then the prick yanked on my hair to drag my mouth on to his much smaller appendage. I wanted to giggle that I wasn't sure if his slightly shorter appendage would be able to satisfy me. But I began bobbing my head up and down on his cock faster and faster, grateful I took my special potion to remove my gag reflex.

Lucius swore as he murmured, "Get up here, I would have that sweet pussy of yours now."

I laid down on the bed, knowing he liked submissive women. Lucius took no time to pay attention to my needs, he just slammed it in me, and crudely began thrusting in and out of me. No finesse, no lovely kisses or touches, or soft words of endearment, or love. A selfish lover inside the bedroom as out of it. All too soon, he finished inside of me, and he collapsed beside me, sleeping.

I carefully pried myself out of his arms, and went to the bathroom. I got out my wand, and cast stupify, and petrificus totals on him. I washed out my crotch, thankful that at least he couldn't get me pregnant. I took a shower, and changed back into my clothes, and redid my makeup.

No locking wards on the doors. Good. I cast the incarerous bind spell to ensure that in case he woke up, he wouldn't be escaping; not that anyone could, my hex was of my own design, and worked like Devil's Snare if someone tried to free themselves. In fact, I could make the ropes break the victim's limbs if necessary.

I slipped on my heels, and moved as quickly and stealthily as possible. A guard almost spotted me as I made my way to the grand staircase, but I used stupify to knock him out.

" _Severus, come on, where are you??"_ I mentally sent out. His presence felt far away to me, but I had to escape, I had to get out of this place, and fast. The beach was not being warded, I knew. But how to get down there without being spotted? I donned my unconscious guard's cloak, and crept along towards the outside.

I heard a loud commotion outside, and there was my husband dueling four deatheaters at once with Draco Malfoy by his side. My foot touched a piece of soft fabric I had not noticed before, and realized that it was an invisibility cloak. I smiled. I slipped it on, and began to hex the deatheaters left and right.

Severus smirked slightly. My rescuers attackers fell to the ground unconscious, but I was fairly certain that Draco and Severus killed some of them, because I had seen dark energies being emitted from their wands. Avada kedavra was the only killing curse that the Ministry prosecuted dark wizards for, which was stupid, but that was the law.

I slipped off the cloak, and Draco laughed. "Well, you sure know how to make an entrance. Where is dad?"

"Oh, he's quite tied up with something, I'm afraid," I teased. "Where is everyone else?"

"Staking out Malfoy Manor like idiots," Draco remarked. "When you didn't show up right away, I knew that he had brought you here. It's a stuffy old place I've never liked very much as a kid. But the beach is awesome. I learned to surf out here, actually. It's also why I'm so good at flying on brooms."

Severus sighed in exasperation. "Alright, Skeeter. You can score interview points later. Let's get to safety before--"

"Too late," Draco said, pointing to the front doors of the mansion as they blasted outwards. Lucius Malfoy, dressed in all of his deatheater regalia burst out, and turned his wand on me. His blue eyes looked crazed and then his body shifted...to that of Ron Weasley!

There was an evil, nasty smirk about his face. "Ronald!" I shouted. " _You're_ the one behind the muggle enslavement, the muggleborn attacks?!"

Ron cackled. "Not so stupid, am I now, Professor?! See, I knew you would never in a million years go for me, Mione.' So, I had ferret's dad here chucked into the ole wine seller here for..."

"Three months," Severus snarled. "That is why I was not able to contact Lucius before we went on that trip to Vegas. I knew something was off about that."

"You're not capable of hoodwinking the Goblet of Fire, Weaselby," Draco interjected. "So, I'm going to say it was...your older brother Bill. Cute. The family that kills together, stays together."

The entire Weasley family began removing their glamours, as they apparated around us, even Ginny was a part of this. Fred and George lay dead, but these were the only casualties...so far.

"You're forgetting one thing, Ronald," I smirked.

Ron sneered at me, still holding his wand out as if to attack me. "Oh, and what's that?"

"I was always faster at wand duelling than you. Expelliarmus!" I cast with my wand. His wand went flying towards me, and we both dove for it. The other Weasleys began to fight among Draco and Severus.

Ron and I grappled, and I did my best to keep him away from my belly. We exchanged several blows to the face as we wrestled for each other's wands. But when I kicked him hard in the balls, he doubled over in pain. I froze him to the ground with a spell.

Ministry of Magic officials started arriving, accompanied by Luna. Luna ran to her husband, and they shared a passionate kiss. But when Harry arrived, he seemed genuinely shocked that Ginny was involved in this family plot to achieve prestige and honor for the Weasley name.

Draco ran off with Severus back into the mansion, and soon returned with a very starved, beaten, Lucius Malfoy. Harry was about to come and check up on me, but I waved him away and went to Lucius.

"Lucius, are you alright?"

Lucius looked at me weakly, and smiled warmly. "I'm sorry that I'm not at my best, love. But can you forgive me for not being there for you?"

I knew that this was the real Lucius, because I knew that he had intended to surprise me by showing up in Las Vegas that fateful night. Severus had told me on the flight there about that, but it slipped my mind, because we all got completely blitzed out of our minds that night.

I hated myself that I couldn't tell the difference in all of that time, but something had been very off about tonight, because while Lucius never touched me sexually, he had been very considerate in how he did kiss or speak to me. A perfect gentleman in other words, and it made me think back to his words when he proposed: " 'I want to be good for you, darling.' " Lucius had wanted to wait until we were married to make love. But Ron, being Ron, was a selfish git to the bone, so why should his bedroom habits have been any different?

I began to cry, and Severus was looking sad as well, because he was concerned that I was going to choose Lucius, after all, over him.

"Yes, I forgive you, but..."

Lucius reached up to caress my face. "I know. I know you love Severus. And I know you're pregnant, I can see through that glamour. Narcissa used the same one when she was pregnant with Draco."

"And you're not angry with me?"  
Lucius laughed weakly. "No. You're with your true match. Severus."

"Yes, cousin?" Severus knelt by Lucius's side. "I...I'm sorry about Hermione. But I do love her."

Lucius beamed with pride. "Good. Take care of her for me, please. And your little one. Congratulations you two, you have my blessing."

Healers approached them, and began fussing over their patient. Lucius was knocked out, and levitated away into a waiting thestral drawn ambliance coach.

We all gave our statements to the aurors, and it was decided that the two deaths were, indeed, self defense murders. When all of the statements and interviews were given, Severus and I apparated to Malfoy Manor, where we got ready for bed, and slept for a very long time, completely dead to the world.

It was when we woke the next morning, that we realized that the Ministry wanted us to participate in the murder trial of the Weasley clan as chief witnesses. We acknowledged that we would, of course, comply with the Ministry's demands, and appear in court as witnesses. Compared to everything else we endured, this would turn out to go more smoothly than we could have ever hoped for by far, only we did not know it at the time. We only knew that we had a duty to do, and we would do it to the best of our ability, come what may...


	22. Chapter 22

Severus

While Lucius recovered from his injuries at his home, Malfoy Manor, the guilt that he had stolen his cousin's bride was beginning to eat away at him greatly. Especially, in light of the fact that ever since the bachelorette party, Lucius was not actually pulling the strings in terms of his schemes to be the next Dark Lord. But he had been too focused on Hermione, too desirous to have her that he ignored his inner suspicions that things were not as they should be.

Hermione had wanted to accompany him, but since she was having more instances of morning sickness and the like, he did not want her risking herself. Now, here he was and he almost wanted to disapparate and not come back.

 _Stop it! You're not a damned coward, no matter what that idiotic Potter boy told you once. Now, get your ass in there and own up to what you did!_ That was the only thing that made him walk the rest of the way up the driveway: saving face in Hermione's eyes.

He raised a trembling hand to the door, and knocked on it. A house elf answered the door. "Ah, Master Snape," The butler squeaked. "Do you wish to see Master Lucius?"

"Yes. Is he available?"  
"Yes, of course, sir."

Severus felt the forlorn ambiance of the manor hit him like a lead weight. Ever since Draco's graduation, and marriage to Luna Lovegood, they chose not to live at the manor. Hermione wanted no part of the manor ever since she was raped and tortured in the ballroom, and so divided her living areas between living with him at Hogwarts, and making Spinners End livable and up to her standard of living. She was also busy with courses at Luteins University part time, so between the two of them, he had the most time to kill these days.

Severus walked the familiar hallways, and found the master bedroom easily enough. He knocked, and Lucius said wearily, "Enter."

The room was a mess, with bedsheets and dust everywhere. Lucius himself sat by the fireplace, reading a large, well thumbed book. He looked frail, and tired, but less starved than he was when he pulled him out of that wine cellar with the help of the healers. He wore dark green silk pajamas that had seen better days, and his hair looked tangled, and in need of a good brushing.

Lucius looked up from his book, and a look of disappointment crossed his face before he retreated behind his facade of indifference. "I almost thought she would be here, but alas," Lucius drawled. "But do, sit."

Severus did, and Lucius shook his head. "I came to tell you that I am sorry, Lucius. So very sorry for--"

"For what?!" Lucius snapped. "For fucking my bride, or getting her pregnant? Oh, please do pick one. Well, you have finally done it. You have one upped me, congratulations, little brother. I respect that as a Slytherin, I do, but you had no right whatsoever to touch her. You _knew_ how I felt about her, and yet you did it anyway!"

Severus sighed, not rising to the bait to get angry. "I love her too."

Lucius nodded. "I know. But you know that I would have treated her well," He continued, more calmly than before. "I wanted to better for her, more...more like _you_."

"Whatever could you possibly be jealous of me for, besides my having Hermione?" Severus asked, genuinely curious.

Lucius laughed bitterly. "Gods, you have no idea, do you?"

"I don't. I have never been able to compete with your beauty and wealth, Lucius, you know that," Severus confessed. "Please just speak plainly for once, no Slytherin subterfuge."

Lucius fixed him with a cold sneer, and chuckled. "Fine, the blunt truth. Sure, I have looks, I have money, it means nothing to me. But you, you have an intellect I could never have, and you're much more powerful than I could ever be. Hell, the Dark Lord recognized that and placed you one step lower than me in rank. Women even flock to you, and it's not just because of that power and smarts that you have."

Severus laughed bitterly. Somehow, he very much doubted that, they certainly never told him this, no one but Hermione, but she was a special case.

"I'm hardly up to par with you."

"I beg to differ," Lucius snorted. "Listen, I'm not saying you could ever be a model or anything, but if I could count how many times I have shagged a witch, only to have her a) inquire after you, or b) lie to them and say you were gay, just so I could have them myself, well, I would a great deal richer.

"I have been jealous of you for years. Hermione was simply the last straw. Oh, I think I was well on my way to winning her heart, but she would always want you. And now, because of this child, and her insistence on being monogamous, I can't have her. Besides, Weasley ruined that for me when his brother stole things from my mind to use for his advantage against her."

Severus knew what was coming, but decided to ask anyway. "What happened? The low down."

Lucius nodded, raking a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "Well, I was about to hop on the next flight to the States to join you when the wards went off outside the manor. I went to investigate, as any normal wizard would do, when I was ambushed and hit with a stupify spell before I could fire off my first hex. I woke up in the wine cellar of Blackraven manor. I had not been there in years, not since Riddle roped us in to joining his regime, of course."

"But you were at Hogwarts during the graduation ceremony," Severus pointed out. "You spoke with Hermione."

"No, I was not there," Lucius shook his head. "I was locked up in that cell. They starved and kept me barely alive. I fought them with occlumency as best as I could, but that damn Bill Weasley managed to finally glean what he wanted from me. You see, how parts of my hair are uneven? So, that little shit Ron masqueraded as me to go upstairs in the master bedroom to shag Hermione, and meanwhile, the other Weasleys kept me captive."

Severus sat back, at a loss for words for a moment. "Do you want Hermione back? By all rights, she should be yours. I had no right to take her from you."

Lucius was silent for a long time, but then he said, "No. No, you deserve happiness, Severus. I'm truly happy for you, but it has to be her decision. If she wants us both, I will have no complaints, but if not, then I am content with being her friend. Besides, I'm looking forward to meeting your little one. Do you know what you are having?"

"A son."  
"As it should be."

"Do you forgive me, Lucius? Really?" He pressed. For some reason, it seemed important to know.

Lucius took his hand in his and shook it, before letting go. "Yes, strangely enough I do. I would like to talk to Hermione. Can you tell her that? I think that I would like that very much."

Severus rose, and so did Lucius. They hugged, but neither wizard cried, that just wasn't like them.

"I will certainly tell her," Severus said, pulling away from Lucius. "I have to get back to work. But I want you to eat, and get healthy again. I won't have you dying on me, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mother."  
"Git."  
"Love you too, brother."

The two wizards parted then, and Severus left Malfoy Manor in better spirits than when he arrived.

He later on over dinner told Hermione what happened, and she said, "I will go talk to him, and help him when I can. My finals should be over by the end of the week any way."

He kissed her, playfully nibbling on her bottom lip. "And are you planning on gracing Hogwarts with your esteemed presence after graduating, Mistress Snape?"

She giggled. "Perhaps. Ilivermorny might be a good fit too, though. But I wouldn't want to floo or apparate so often just to see you. Besides, I have four more years to decide on that outcome. And we have the trials to contend with."

Severus groaned. Of course, one more annoyance to deal with in their lives. Yes, they did have that to contend with. "Well, let's get some sleep, shall we? We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes. I quite agree."

They got ready for bed, and slipped under the bedding together. He idly played with Hermione's hair as he settled into sleep, comforted by the scent of her jasmine, honeysuckle, and her own scent that made him damned lucky to be hers, although Merlin knew that she deserved far, far better than him. But that was her choice to make, and he would be at peace with her decision one way or the other...


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione

The Ministry of Magic courtroom held bitter memories for me. It was where I had to snatch the horcrux locket off of Dolores Umbridge's fat, toady neck, and it was also the place where I had to describe in graphic detail, what happened during the war. Both times were terrible, gut wrenching affairs, and the second time, it made me resent the looks of the wizengamot staring down their judgmental noses down at me as I gave an accounting of those awful months on the run with Harry and Ron. Of course, I left out the sex stuff, because it was so not the Ministry's business that I had sex with the Chosen One for a single night. But I confessed to everything else, even escaping on the Gringotts Bank dragon that guarded the bank vaults from would be thieves.

I sat down in the courtroom, accompanied by my husband. I had the glamour on my belly to make it appear flat when at four months, my bump was growing more noticeable. The wizengamot filed in in the stands above us, and Kingsley, now the Minister of Magic, brought the court to order.

All of the Weasleys were brought in, and they were all chained together. I was most shocked that Ginny was a part of this whole sordid affair, because I thought that she was my best friend. But I guess that we never know people as well as we think we do, and I was beginning to learn that lesson the hard way.

Evidence from both sides was brought forth, and I knew that the trial had been going on for two weeks already, but both the prosecution and counsel needed me and Severus's testimony. They would need Lucius's testimony as well, most likely, but neither barristers from either side wanted to 'bother,' such an important wizard unless it was absolutely necessary.

I was called up to the stand and sworn in. "Please tell us what you can remember of the night of your abduction, Madame Snape," Kingsley ordered gently.

I pointed my wand at my throat, and cast, " _Sonorus_. I graduated Hogwarts that fateful evening, as you are all aware, and I was taken to Blackraven Manor. I went quietly, and my captor pressed his obvious advantage. I should have known the difference, but I had planned on subduing Mr. Malfoy in order to bring him to justice. But I suppose I had not known the difference because I had never been with either wizard...in that way before. When his goons attacked my husband and godson, and they revealed themselves to be Weasleys, I was just as shocked as the rest of the wizarding world. Thank you."

Several questions were fired my way, some of them much too personal for me to answer, and Kingsley overruled them immediately. I was then dismissed. Severus was called up to the stand, and he was able to not only give his testimony, but gave Lucius's side of the story as a legilimens. He was then dismissed, and we watched the rest of the trial as more witnesses and victims came forward to give their testimonies. The evidence was quite shocking and damning.

The court then called a recess, and we had to be back at court at 9AM tomorrow morning. Severus and I filed out of the courtroom, and we had a simple lunch before catching a cab to go back home to Spinners End. I hated using muggle means of transportation, but that was a side effect of being pregnant, I supposed...

....

The Next Morning...

The jury soon reached a decision, and the Weasleys were all found guilty of all charges. As they were led away by dementors, Ginny passed by me, and I had never seen such hate and loathing as I saw in her eyes then.

She spit in my face, and snarled, "This is not over, mudblood. We will come for you, and you will die. Count on it."

I wiped up her spit with a scourify charm, and didn't realize that I had been crying this entire time until I left the courtroom that day. I couldn't believe that Ginny of all witches, had hated me this entire time. Was our entire friendship a lie? It certainly seemed to be the case.

I realized then that I needed to hear the truth from Lucius Malfoy himself.

Over dinner, I decided to tell Severus what I decided, and he sighed in resignation, "Very well, lioness. Take as much time as you need. I will come to check on you from time to time, if that is alright."

I kissed him lightly, settling into bed beside him. "Thank you, Severus, that means the world to me."

"Of course. Good night, lioness."  
"Good night, my Prince."

We settled into sleep, and the next morning, I left to use the floo network to Malfoy Manor. I just had no idea that my visit would lead to be a long-term nursing job that would lead for us to care for one another that much more deeply as a result of our close proximity, and reconciliation...


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione

The house elves directed me to the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor, a place I had certainly never been to before in all the time me and Lucius courted.

I knocked on the door, and Lucius snapped in a hoarse voice, "Go away! How many times have I told you that I don't wish to be disturbed!"

"Lucius, it's Hermione," I called out soothingly. "I came to check up on you."

I heard locks being drawn back, and then I saw him standing before me, looking haggard and unkempt. We stared at each other, not sure what to do next.

I cleared my throat, and asked, "May I come in?"

Lucius wordlessly stepped aside to let me pass, and I used my wand to tidy up the room. When it was immaculately clean, I turned to face him. "You need a bath, dear. I hate seeing you so disheveled."

Lucius used his snake cane that doubled as a cane to limp towards me. "Oh? Is nursing me back to health all that you are here for?"

I chuckled at his innuendo. The old me would be disgusted by it, but I was well acquainted with Slytherin methods of flirtation, and knew it was part of their charm and sense of humor.

"Only if you're a good boy," I teased back, winking. "But I order you to go take a shower."

Lucius approached me, and lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "I take it that you will not be joining me?"

"No, I'm not here for that."

"Pity." He sniffed the air around me. "Your body would say otherwise, lioness."

"How do I know you didn't already fuck me that night?" I accused, my eyes narrowing. I hated to distrust him, but after what Ron and his family did to me, I felt that I had a right to distrust him.

Lucius scanned my mind lightly. "I'm not a clumsy, sloppy lover for one thing. Pity I am not well enough to show you otherwise."

I sighed. "Yes, a real pity. Just get in that shower, and I will get you a fresh of change clothes. If we're meant to get intimate, we will, but I'm not inclined to rush things are you?"

Lucius nodded. "No, I would never do that to you. But you can't blame me for trying."

I shook my head. "Of course not. But I am here on business. We have much to talk about, and I would rather you look like yourself when you tell me your side of the story."

"Very well, I will be back soon."  
He moved to touch me, but I shook my head. He nodded, and dutifully went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. His closet was filled with exclusive designer labels, not all of them of wizarding make, which impressed me. I picked out a pair of dark dress slacks, a light gray cashmere sweater, a black v-neck t-shirt, socks and underwear. Apparently, he either wore silk boxers or stylish briefs. Intriguing. I laid out this pile of clothes, and knocked on the bathroom.

"Are you decent?"  
"Yes."

I went inside, and Lucius was using an electric razor to shave the stubble off of his face. He had a towel wrapped around his slender hips. Even slightly starved he looked...well, damned hot, actually, if I'm being honest. I picked up a brush and began to brush his hair after using sleekeazy leave in treatment to smooth the tangles out of his long hair. It needed a trim, but at least, I could make it look presentable.

Lucius finished up his shaving, and made a low sound of pleasure. "Mmm, that's nice. You spoil me so, witch."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Maybe I just want to brush your hair. I've always liked your hair."

Lucius grinned. "You need some of this too. How about I play with your hair if you play with mine? Does that sound like a deal?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure. Let me finish with you first."

I finished my treatment of his hair, and ran the brush through it, lovingly. When it was it was all settled and in order, Lucius put me in front of him, and his ministrations felt heavenly. I became uncomfortably aware that this had a level of intimacy I was not ready for, and I told him so.

"Pity. Perhaps later?"  
"If you're good."  
"Lovely."

He pressed a kiss to the side of my exposed neck, making sure to nip me just enough to leave a love bite. He then led me back into the bedroom, and he noticed the neat pile of clothes on his bed. He took the clothes back into the bathroom, and changed into what I selected for him. When he emerged, he looked much better. He gestured to two chairs before the fireplace.

I sat across from him, and Lucius told me everything that happened, leaving nothing out. "...I wish that I could have been there for you as we had planned, darling. But I suppose that things worked out for the best. But there is just one problem..." He trailed off, looking at me, seriously.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I think that you still want me, lioness," Lucius said truthfully. "And I certainly want you."

"Lucius, I'm married now."  
"I don't care."  
"It matters to me."

Lucius smirked. "You lie, darling. But not to me, to yourself. I told you about how the Weasleys abducted me from my own home, how they starved and mentally tortured the information out of me that they needed to entrap you. If anyone is to blame for us not being together it is the damned Weasleys."

I teared up, remembering all that I did on my bachelorette party. "I still went to bed with Severus. I was sober enough to do that. He got me pregnant, and--"

Lucius winced as he leaned forward to take my hands in his. He kissed them and then my inner wrists. "And I don't give a damn about that, Hermione. I love you. I'm not asking you to choose me over Severus. I'm only asking to have you once in a while."

"I wasn't raised that way."  
"But yet you want me."

My pulse spiked at his words. It was true: I did want him, and probably always would. "Y-yes. But I'm a bit...large now."

"Four months, it doesn't matter to me," Lucius informed me. "After six months, you won't be able to have sex, so you might as well get it out of your system before then."

"But your leg," I murmured.

Lucius laughed. "Oh, really, lioness? _That_ is your last protest? The health of my twisted ankle? Well, go ahead and nurse me back to health, and we can table this discussion for another time."

"Agreed. Bed, now."  
"Yes, ma'am."

I tended to his busted ankle, and I had to undress him to his underwear to see the extent of his other injuries. The Weasleys had to beat him pretty hard to get the information out of him, it was a miracle that he survived.

I pulled out Essence of Dittany from my purple beaded purse and it stung him as it sealed up his many injuries, but I kissed them after I was done. I stopped kissing his injuries when I caught the look of smoldering desire in his blue eyes.

"Kiss me, lioness. Please."

I did, and it was a tender, soft kiss filled with promise of things to come. My heart softened, as we stared into each other's eyes. How could I ever have not told the difference between the real Lucius and Ron Weasley's glamour? I pulled away from him, wiping at a tear from my eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm not ready," I stammered.

"I'm sorry too."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"

"Showing me the difference. And the truth, the whole truth," I said firmly, but not unkindly. "What they put you through. You're so much stronger than you know, Lucius. Always remember that."

Lucius kissed my hand. "Oh, I do. Malfoys are warriors. Always have been." He yawned. "You mind staying beside me while I sleep? I'm feeling quite tired."

I kissed his forehead, and ended up falling asleep by his side on the bed fully clothed, but I took my shoes off so I was more comfortable. That was how Draco found us, and he ran to inform my husband of my supposed misdeeds, but I wouldn't know of this until Severus arrived much later...


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione

Severus checked in a few times over the course of the month that I stayed at Malfoy Manor, which was longer than I intended to stay. But while Lucius healed up with daily doses of health replenishment potions, and good old TLC, we began to get closer, and it began innocently enough. A kiss, a touch of our hands on occasion, but the sexual tension between us was palpable between us, and it soon grew apparent that if I did not leave the manor soon, we would end up in bed together. But before I could floo home to explain this predicament to Severus, he burst into the manor, as angry as I had ever seen him.

Draco was trailing along behind, and Severus shook me as he demanded, "Tell me you didn't sleep with Lucius, witch! You two looked awfully cozy just now!"

I glared at Draco, and he was wearing his trademark smirk I have always hated from school. "First of all, I have been nursing Lucius back to health. Second of all, I don't know what the hell Draco has told you, but I most certainly did _not_ have sex with Lucius! Honestly, you have some nerve coming here when I was about to come discuss something very important and personal with you that is _none_ of your godson's concern!"

Draco blushed and looked very sheepish then, ashamed of his actions. "I...Do you want me to go?"

"Yes!" Both adults said at once.  
"Fine, I'm going," Draco sulked, and left via the floo network.

When I was alone with Severus, he was still a bit miffed, but he had calmed down somewhat. "Would you consent to me doing legilimency on you to ascertain the truth of your words?" He asked.

I crossed my arms across my chest. I hated doing it, but sometimes when we had arguments, it was the only way to settle them. Finally, I relaxed and said, "Fine. Go ahead. Then maybe you can see why I wanted to discuss this with you like a rational adult, instead of you accusing me of lying to you."

Severus took out his wand and cast, "Legilimens."

I hated the feeling of his psychic probe going into my mind, but he was being as gentle as possible. I have seen him literally torture someone with this magical gift for a long time before he was done interrogating him. When he removed himself from my mind, he looked hurt, but he knew that I was telling the truth.

"Do you still love him?"  
"I must, if he effects me like this."

Severus looked hurt. A lay person wouldn't know it though, but it was expressed through his eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain your side of the story, but...but if you had gone to his bed without my consent, I would feel hurt and betrayed."

My eyes widened with shock. I couldn't believe that Severus was thinking of sharing me with his cousin. I took a few tentative steps towards him, and at first, he didn't let me touch him, but then he let me touch his cheek. He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my body flush with his.

"Would you really be willing to let me be with him?" I asked carefully. "Why would you do something like that Severus?"

Severus tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "Because, by all rights, you should have been his wife. I merely stole you from him. And plus, I know that you love us both."

"He did say he wasn't asking me to choose between you two, just that he knew he still loved me and didn't care that I was married to you," I explained. "He simply wanted me from time to time."

Severus kissed me softly. "I can handle that. Would you be willing to go along with this, lioness?"

I felt such relief at his words! I hugged him tight, and kissed him fully. Severus chuckled. "Alright, alright, easy lioness. You look like you were given a precious gift on Christmas. I still need an answer from you."

I laughed. "I'm willing to try it. But no weird kink, or tag teaming stuff. I know you guys have done that in the past but you know my past experiences soured me on trying any of that stuff with you or Lucius."

Severus nodded. "I understand. I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. Now, are you going to scold Draco, or am I?"

I thought about it for a minute and decided that Severus would be the best option, because I was liable to punch him out again. "I think it's best if it came from you. You are his godfather, after all."

Severus grinned. "Quite right. Do you want to tell Lucius the happy news, or wait until later?"

"I think I will tell him now."

Severus kissed me, and then released me. "Okay. Will you be home for dinner later on? I was thinking we could go out."

"You would date this cow?"

"Oh yes, because said cow carries my child," Severus winked. "Now go, I will make dinner reservations for eight if that is amenable to you?"

"I think it sounds perfect."  
"Good, I will leave you to it."

We parted then, and I felt ridiculously giddy as I found Lucius in the library, limping along with his snake walking stick. He looked up from reading, and he smiled warmly. "Ah, I thought you were going back up to bed, darling. Did you meet up with Severus?"

I nodded. "I did. And Draco riled him up to make Severus believe that we became intimate without his knowledge. But when I explained the situation, he actually agreed to let us be together from time to time."

Lucius came around the study table, and he plunged his hands into my hair, and crashed his lips upon mine. I kissed back, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He growled at the back of his throat, and I could feel his hardness up against my thighs. When he broke the kiss for air, there were tears in his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart," Lucius said hoarsely. "I have been meaning to ask you that very same thing. But I know that you have had issues with being with two men at once before."

"Yes, but I'm willing to try it. No weird kinky stuff, just us both as couples together," I explained. "I know you two have more experience in that area, but you know I would probably have nightmares if you two tried any of that stuff on me."

Lucius sighed. He wiped at his eyes and smiled. "I know. Are you staying here tonight?"

I shook my head. "I can't, I have a date with Severus at eight. But you drink that skelegro potion, and get some sleep. Nurse's orders."

Lucius laughed. "Yes, ma'am. I can almost put weight on that leg anyway. But now that I will be seeing more of you, I will be dreaming of us much more than I am now."

I socked his arm playfully. "And a whole month of me was not enough?"

He kissed me lightly. "It will never be enough for me. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Lucius."

We parted, and I flooed back home to Spinners End. Draco stormed out of the house just as I was coming in, and he paused to look at me, and he apologized, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I should have asked for your side of the story before accusing you."

I hugged him, and he hugged me back, crying that I had forgiven him. I kissed his forehead. "Listen, Draco. I have a date tonight, but I will also be with your father from time to time."

"Oh, wow. That's in no way weird for me," He quipped.

"I just wanted to explain that before you saw us together. Can't you be happy for me?" I almost pleaded. He didn't have to accept it, but at least it wouldn't be a mystery to him at any rate.

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry. It's weird, and I don't like it, but if you're happy I can learn to live with it, I guess. Still friends?"

"Always, you know that."

"Great. I have to get home. I have a date tonight with Luna."

"Good luck."  
"You too."

Draco left, and I went inside to get ready for dinner. We went out to a nice steak restaurant, and talked things over more. By the end of the evening, we were both more comfortable with the arrangement, and agreed that as long as none of us didn't bring anyone else into the dynamic that it could work. I slept easier that night, knowing that things would work out, and I had nothing to worry about, because they were in truth, both of my husbands in very truth...


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione

I laid back sweaty and exhausted from my labor. My son Dorian was brought to me, and he was born with my eye color, but Severus's hair. The healers tried to keep Severus and Lucius out of the birthing room, but they would have none of that. I was glad, because I had them both to focus on as I pushed to get this child out of me as quickly as possible. Severus looked a little green at first, but since Lucius had done this once before, he was more helpful. Still, I was glad to have both of my wizards by my side. 

My son was cleaned up and placed in my arms. "He's beautiful, love," Severus said, looking down at our son. 

"I'll say," Lucius chimed in. "There can be no doubt that he is yours, Severus. But he's much better looking."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Draco was a fat pink toad when he was born, so that's a complement from you."

"Watch out, the next kid will be mine. And I refuse to acknowledge my son as ugly," Lucius grinned. "What are you going to name him, Hermione?"

"Dorian."  
"Like the Wilde classic?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's what my son wants us to call him. He's quite the little legilimens."

Severus kissed his son's little head. "As if I could expect less from any child of mine. Would you be amenable to another child so soon, lioness?"

I laughed. "When it happens, I will welcome it. But I'm not going to rush it."

"Well said," Lucius quipped. "I promise that our child will be beautiful."

I kissed him, and soon Dorian grew fussy. "I think my little Lord wants my breast, and he hates this attention."

Lucius kissed my son's head, and helped me to hold him properly. My son latched on to my nipple, and began to draw milk from me greedily. "Ow! Easy little one. Mummy's breasts are fragile."

Both of my wizards laughed quietly. Dorian soon fell asleep in my arms. Severus and Lucius took turns holding the baby, and it was so endearing to watch these two powerful wizards hold my son that I couldn't help but love both of them deeply. 

Other visitors came by to St. Mangos and admired the baby. I felt hurt that Ginny was not among this number, but because they were locked away in Azkaban, I would never be able to see my former best friend again, nor any of the Weasleys for that matter. 

After two weeks of recovering in the hospital, I returned to Malfoy Manor, and I went on a date with my two wizards. We had a lovely time, and soon ended up in bed together. We snuggled sandwiched together, and I had never felt so safe and loved in my whole life. I had a true home with these two men, and for the first time in my life I had the belonging I have always sought all of my life, and I knew then that I would never be alone again with my family around me, always...

The End


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione

Eleven Years Later...

"Dorian, Cassie, Jean, Orion! Slow down this instant!" I yelled at my four children as they ran to where the portal led to the Hogwarts Express. 

Dorian and Cassie would be attending Hogwarts this year, but Jean and Orion, my twins by Lucius, had two years to go before they would be able to attend. Cassie had been born a year after Dorian, and she looked more like me than all of my children with my brown hair and eyes, but she had Severus's complexion. But all of my children were beautiful.

Dorian jogged back to me, and said, "But mum! If we hurry, we can get coffee!"

I looked to Lucius, who walked beside me. "Well, dear, shall we indulge my son's caffeine addiction?"

Lucius kissed my temple. "Hey, that's my godson you're calling a junkie."

I giggled. "Okay, fine, let's go to Barnies then. Kids, you get to pick out whatever you want. How does that sound?"

The kids cheered. They knew that I was normally a bit more strict about the family diet, but when we went out, I let them buy what they wanted within reason. 

We all went through the portal, and went to the coffee shop to buy our coffees and breakfast.

Dorian hugged me as he got on the train, but Cassie hanged back, and she said, "Mum, what if I'm sorted into Gryffindor? I'm really worried about that."

I hugged my daughter, and Lucius joined us, with Jean and Orion trailing behind. "Oh, Princess," I said soothingly. "It will be fine. Your father and I won't think any less of you if you become a Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw."

"Is that true, Uncle Lucius?"

Lucius smiled, hugging her. "Yes, little star. Me and your dad were both sorted proudly into Slytherin, but I highly doubt that any of us will love you any less if you aren't in our House. But your mum was a Gryffindor, and she is living proof that House unity can exist."

"Of course, I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw," I pointed out. "But Princess, if you're that worried, the sorting hat does take your choice into consideration before deciding. Just remember that."

My daughter's brown eyes lit up, and she hugged me, happily. "Thanks, mum! I love you. You too, Uncle Lucius!"

Lucius hugged Cassie and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, my little star. If any of the boys hurt you, I will hex them to oblivion."

Cassie giggled. "Okay, I'll be sure to tell them."

I watched my daughter board the train, and Jean and Orion waved goodbye to their two older siblings, their blonde hair standing out besides their father. The train pulled away from the station, and I laughed when I saw a chocolate frog try to escape from the train compartment my children were in. 

When the train was gone from the station, Jean and Orion, along with Lucius and I, apparated back to Malfoy Manor to get back to our daily schedule and on with our lives. Life would go on, and so would our family on down through the generations to come, always...

The End


End file.
